The Watchers
by Nomad1911
Summary: Time has passed since the Once and Future King has died. Merlin found his way to pass his power and immortality on. When Arthur awakes, he finds a girl in the place of his manservant. Will this girl be as helpful as her grandfather? Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out into street and sighed. It's been thirteen years since my uncle took us in. Thirteen years since my parents got into the car wreck that ended their lives and my American citizenship.

I loved my uncle regardless of his cookie obsession of solving crimes. I looked back to the Ebony door with the bright silver adornments that made the address 221B Baker st.

Last year he gave us a scare. I got a panicked call from his partner John telling me my uncle had jumped. I knew he couldn't be dead. First he was too smart, second cause he was part of the Emrys line.

I turned with my umbrella in my hand and walked to my flat. I was a successful assistant to a wealthy businessman. But my day job didn't matter. I hopped to a bus and rode for a bit. I listened to my iPod and hopped off the bus at the stop closest to lake Avalon.

When I reached the banks of this powerful body, I smiled and stuck my hand into the crisp waters. "Hey freya. Sorry it's taken so long" I smiled to the waters.

See the thing about my family is we are the direct descendants of the great Merlin. I had received my powers from my father and he got his powers from his. My father was the son of Merlin. So when my grandfather died my father inherited the powers as the eldest son of three.

Many covens of these new found "witches" sought me out to join them. I refused. I didn't believe in the falsehood of their "old ways". I scoffed at the thought. Most worshipped my ancestor Merlin as their Dadga. If they and these so called "King Arthur" historians knew the real truth.

I waited the customary hour on the banks for the once and future king as taught by me to my uncle mycroft. I smiled to myself thinking that one day, if and when Arthur returned I'd be struck dead. I looked just the evil witch Morgana. Most of the Arthurian followers would tell me I had the looks of her. Almost the witch incarnate. I stood tall and regal. Midnight hair and angled features. Save for my eyes, I had my grandfather's eye.

I was in midst of my farewell ritual with the lady of the lake when she spoke. "Lady Emrys?" I heard the foretold echo. "Yes my lady?" I answered mentally. "It is time. The pendragon awakes" she told me nothing more. I watched as a single dinghy floated to shore. I closed the umbrella in my hand and drew my hood over my head. I met the small boat a few feet off shore and found a young man with golden hair and skin that had been kissed by the sun as its sole passenger. The great sword Excalibur gently heals against his chest.

The dinghy floated behind me till the boat hit the sandy banks of the park. I heard a groan. "Seriously Merlin, watch the shore" the figure complained as he stood up. Within seconds of eye contact he had hopped out of the boat and had the sword pressed the great sword to my throat. "Morgana" he hissed "I saw you fall to Merlin" I held my head high "Sire, I am not Morgana. I am here to help you when you returned to the realm of mortals." He lowered the sword "Where's Merlin? He best not be at the tavern again I will have him in the stocks for this." He stated as he sheathed Excalibur. "My grandfather passed on" I said curtly. His brows knitted together "Merlin? He's gone?" He fell to his knees and stayed at that level. He looked up to me "Then you are?" I looked at him. He seemed broken and lost. I sighed "Dawn Emrys. Third of my line as your Watcher." He rose and stared at me "Then you already know I am Arthur pendragon. The once and future king. You may look as my half sister but you have your grandfather's eyes." I could feel his eyes burning through me. "I am quite removed from that witch, I assure you." I hissed through my teeth.

We had walked the half mile. Sparing the king the looks of the people on the bus. Most of my neighbors thought I brought home a fellow from a D&D session or some sort of LARP game. I just smiled and walked past. Mrs Eldridge began gossiping to her sister that I must have brought home one of "those boys" as I fumbled with my keys wishing I could find the right one. Just as Arthur smiled and I heard giggles from the two old ladies, my deadbolt clicked open and I pushed the young king in. I waved and they waved unconvinced back.

The swung shut hard. I watched as Arthur walked around the corne. Admiring the paintings of medieval Camelot. I slid my lace up boots off and snatched my mobile out of purse. Reaching over I flicked the light on and laughed uncontrollably as Arthur jumped. Cautiously I slid the dimmer down to a low light. "Sorry, electricity is new to you" I said stifling my giggles. I dialed uncle mycroft's number. "Hello my favorite niece!" I heard cheerily from the other end. "I'm your only niece uncle. The dragon has awoke and nested" I told him. "I am on my way." I heard the chromatic jingle of keys and the line died. "Arthur" I called to the blonde. He turned and I unbuckled his cape. I hung it next to my pea coat. I began unbuckling his armor and stored it in my chest in the entry. I slid his chainmail off while he watched with uncertainty. I placed the chainmail with the armor and in the bench. Wordlessly I took Excalibur to my rooms and placed it in my closet. "There you'll be safe" I murmured to sword and its power hummed back in response. I walked to my doorway to find Arthur staring at the painting of Guinevere knighting Lancelot. "She was beautiful, but never like this one." He said staring. "She reigned justly and proudly" I told him as I led him by a portrait he stopped at and stared "who is this?" Asking while pointing to King Henry the 8th. "Someone is coming who will explain everything" I told him. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen bar.

Uncle Mycroft was there as soon as the tea was done. After introducing the two, he set about teaching Arthur about history. Arthur learned the pendragon line had continued after he passed and the painting he passed was a descendant that fell to the pendragon madness that claimed his father and half sister. We caught him up to speed on modern technology. I had a giggle when he tried to operate the blender. Soon he had everything under control and I impressed at the ease of his lessons. While my uncle had kept Arthur busy, I order pizza. The laughs didn't stop when he discovered pizza.

"Tomorrow dear boy, we will get you proper close. The Emrys family has no shortage of funds. My dear niece will take you! For now here is some of Shirley's clothes so the public won't think you've come from the loonies! Ta-ta kiddos!" And with that he closed the door. I sighed and fell back in my chair. Arthur standing at the window of my flat gazing over the lake. "That was... Interesting." He added to the sound of the TV. I giggled "Uncle Mycroft's been that way for as long as he can remember. Uncle Sherlock is a work too. I remember my parents bantering amongst themselves about how my dad was the normal one." He turned and grimaced. I rose "I will show you to your room" I told him. I walked down the hall hearing his fingertips sliding along my wall. I opened the second room and showed him in. He ran his hands over one of the pillars on the bed. A large amour stood perpendicular to the bed and the small bathroom was on the other side of the bed. He looked over the accommodations with a lonely and lost look. "Thank you dawn, it's not the bed I had but it will do" he thanked me with solemn voice. I walked to the lonesome king and hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, it'll be okay. I know you feel alone. But I am here for you." I said as I felt a pull. His muscular arms wrapped around me and his nostrils flared. I felt a hot and slow tear hit my shoulder. I rubbed his back and held the grieving man. I sat him down in midst of his grief. Eventually he pulled us to the bed and I held him as he passed out. Before he passed out, he muttered "thank you dawn, your grandfather would be proud." He begun to snore as I got up. I closed the door and headed to my room. I got into my night clothes and told the picture of my parents goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

I was gently awakened from my slumber hearing a beautiful sound. I stumbled out of the second bedroom to hear the sound coming from behind the door in front of me. I reached up and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal a bedroom with large windows covered by white curtains. A four poster bed like the one I slept in was opposite the room of the windows. Steam filled the room with the siren song. I walked to the arch way and stood for a few minutes. In front of me was a slender beauty with cream skin and midnight dark hair.

The song seemed to emanate from her. I stared as I watched dawn some more. Looking at her supple breasts and curved hips. There was a dark spot on her right shoulder.

Dawn would've been a prime choice to for marriage back in his day. Gwaine and Percival would've fought for her. But he thought out of all Leon would have been the best match. She seemed quite yet assertive. She turned to grab a fluffy towel and saw me. She screamed and the glass vase shattered. She certainly had her grandfather's magic. I turned around quickly. "I'm sorry!" I yelled "I heard you singing and became so entranced by it that I had to find the source. I felt something soft hit me followed by a shrill "get out!".

Breakfast was awkward. She said nothing to me as she ate her cereal. In the kitchen, utensils were cooking me a breakfast and soon enough a plate floated to me with eggs and sausage on it. A cup floated over as well to me and then another one to her. A pitcher of sugar and cream came with. I tasted the liquid and heard her laugh. "It's coffee Arthur" I huffed in response. "Here" she magically raised the cream and sugar. I tasted it while eyeing the containers. I heard another giggle "To be fair Dawn. I died shortly after your grandfather showed me his." I commented. Her eyes rolled "Well outside of this house, it doesn't exist".

After breakfast I returned to my room. I grabbed the clothes Mycroft left me. The pants I put on weren't much different from my breeches. I put on the sleeveless tunic and the button up tunic. I walked out to see Dawn in a beautiful dress that ended above her knees. She looked up and turned bright red. "Arthur!" She yelled as she magically slid the closure up and buttoned the pants and shirt. I could feel heat in my cheeks. "Where is Uncle sherlock's tie?" She inquired with her hands on her hips. I opened my mouth and she raised her hand. She strode in shoes that made her as tall as my nose and the back thing holding her heels up was as thin as a quill. She came out with a dark blue tie and put it around my neck. As she tied it, I thought in my head about putting my arms around her and thanking her for last night. Suddenly an image of me kissing her came to mind. "I can hear your thoughts" she stated breaking the silence. I felt the heat in my face rise up. "There" she muttered as she finished with the tie. "You are welcome by the way" she said looking at me with those deep blue eyes "for last night. Don't worry about the other thoughts. A lot of men have them or worse." I pursed my lips in anger. Who would do that to such a beautiful woman? She should be treated like a queen and a goddess". I heard her snort and scoff "unlike your days that is the way most guys are in this millennial. Come we've got to get you clothes." She grabbed my hand and lead me out the door.

We had rode on what she called a bus to the mall. It was like a market except they didn't sell food, just clothes. We stopped by and picked up a few more suits. One store we picked some breeches made of a thick material called jeans and some tunics called t shirts. We stopped by a store for shoes and we got some boots. I tried on some "sneakers" but I found them odd. Next we stopped by store and got some perfume. We had obtained a bottle that smelled like leather. After we completed those tasks we stopped by the court of food and ate some fish and chips. On our way out I bought some glasses that were made for blocking the sun.

We went back to her house and I changed into the jeans and t shirt. I put on what was called a watch and my boots finally out of vanity I spray myself lightly with the cologne like the ladies of the court did. I made sure the jeans were "zipped" before I walked out. When she turned from the large windows facing the lake I saw a small smile of approval spread on her lips. My heart leaped at the sight. I took a confused breath to calm it down. It should never do that for another woman. I was married I reminded myself as I spun my ring around my finger. "So I assume you heard that?" I asked dawn. A puzzled look came across her face "heard what?" I was stunned "are you serious? You can turn that bloody ability off?" She giggled "yes I can, I figured after this morning you'd like some privacy" she walked over and disappeared into the hall before the front door. "Come on Arthur" I heard her call from the hallway.

We had gone to see a giant moving painting called a movie. When we arrived I gawked at the screen. It was almost half the height of the walls of Camelot. The movie we watched was about a man trying to save his family from giant spiders. I was horrified but I'd look at dawn and see she was giggling. I soon found the movie over acted and funny as well.

Afterwards, I followed Dawn to a waterfront walkway. She would ask me about Camelot and the world her grandfather had served me in. I would smile even though I felt sadness well up in my chest. Her eyes would sparkle and glimmer with curiosity as she listened to me talk.

"So where would you like to go?" She asked me pushing into me. I shrugged "the tavern maybe?" She stifled a giggle "we call those pubs." I agreed and walked with her to the nearest pub.

She drank more than me. Her drinking skills were obviously handed down by Merlin as well. She rivaled her grandfather in many ways. Save for the annoying traits. I was feeling the affects of our drinking as well as her. She managed to stand up but became just as clumsy as Merlin.

We made it home after drinking. We stumbled so hard we almost fell through the door. She belted out laughing and fell to the chest she put my armor into. She remove her shoes and sauntered to her room. I helped her when she would almost fall. When we got her to her room she wrapped her arms around my next "You know King Sir, you really are quite handsome. See all the painting I've seen of you and what I heard from granddad I expected you to be more portly and pompous. But really you're handsome and still young. Quiet polite too not the dollop head he said" she said with a hiccup. "Things change. I'm sure your grandfather knew that" I said turning around fast as she began unzipping her dress. "Maybe I-I-I should go to my room" I stuttered as felt a hand on my back slide around to hold me. She walked around to my front stark naked. I felt heat rise in my face and ears. " it's okay. Besides I've never been bedded by a king." She said running a hand up my chest. "And you won't Dawn." I said. I felt temptation pulling me. It was pushing me to reach for her creamy skin, smash my lips against hers. I finally gave in to temptation and alcohol. I crushed my lips against her pinning her against the wall and ran my tongue over her lips. She lifted hers and took my shirt off then unzipped my pants. As she stood back and ran her hand over my member which made it ache and throb more I picked her up and kissed her all the way to her bed. I kissed down her neck and collarbone. I played with the pointed nipples as she moaned. I started coming to my senses then. "Hang on I've got to use the restroom" I told her. She sighed as I stood up. I stood looking at myself in the mirror. The other me wanted to go back and ravish her. I splashed water from the facet on my face and went back to her. I was gonna end this night but as I leaned against the arch I saw she was curled up asleep already. I Walked over a pulled the covers over her. I looked up to see two pictures on her nightstand. One was a picture of a man and a woman with a child who was 6. The man almost look exactly like Merlin. Save for the normal sized ears and the jaw line was slightly squared. The wife was beautiful. Angled features and a set of bright pink lips. The same dark straight hair hung. All three were smiling and happy.

The other one was a very elderly man holding a small baby. He recognized the old man. He was Merlin. Not as long as hair, he had it cut. His face was still seemed like he was hiding a secret.

I turned the light off and snuck into my room after my gathered his clothes. I put them in a basket and washed my face. I slide into my own bed. I reached up and turned off the light. The thoughts of what had transpired not more than an hour ago still ran through my head till I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning I woke up with my head pounding. As I folded my blankets back I realized to my horror I was in nothing but my underwear. I felt the heat rise through me. I had seduced Arthur. Not even my shower could rid me of the feeling of dread. What if he hates me? What if he walks out like the rest? What if? I turned the shower off and sat on the toilet with my towel wrapped around me. I tried to breathe as I heard the words from that night at university. It came back in a flash. A very hazy flash:

"Hey guys look at the goody two shoes. She fell for our trick. Hurry guys get her to the upstairs room." I heard one say. Next thing I felt was the bed underneath me and the same guy kicking his friends out. "Now you are going to pay for not having a date with me." He laughed evilly. My magic wouldn't work. He used drugs. I felt my underwear sliding off. "Nnn-" I slurred to get him to stop. He laughed again. I felt a finger slide in me first and then a tongue touch. I couldn't stop him. He stopped then laughed again. Finally he manhandled me to where I was on my stomach. He pushed in forcefully. I keep trying to yell stop as he pushed in repeatedly. After a few minutes he slammed himself hard into me and pushed me over. He got close and whispered "Now I have your virginity as payment for rejecting me. Just remember no one is going to want you. No one will ever love you." He laughed while he stood up zipping his pants. I managed to reach my cell. I dialed the one number I hadn't dialed since I graduated from high school. I dialed my uncle Sherlock.

I was woke up to a voice yelling my name. I came to and Arthur had me on the bed towel wrapped around. "Dawn!" He yelled "finally I heard you screaming at someone and then the house rattled" he told me hugging me. I couldn't keep myself together. I broke down as the once and future king held me. He in nothing but pajama pants and I in my towel. "I swear to you Dawn, on your grandfather's word. Who ever hurt you will pay."

I woke up again in my bed towel still around me held by a sleeping Arthur. I heard my mobile ring. It was uncle mycroft. "How's the king? He encountering any difficulties?" He inquiries. I shook my head as I told him no. "Good. Sherly is sending his love and Mary said she would stop by. I have to go now. Toodles!" And the line went dead. I sighed and got up. My mobile buzzed again with a text:

Call me. I felt your magic from here. If you don't I will come over and see you. -S

I smiled it was uncle Sherlock. I put some pajamas on. I dialed and in exactly three rings he picked up. "Dawn." I heard his deep voice. "Hi Uncle" I sighed. "Take it you had another one night stand?" He inquired "You're magic doesn't get the powerful unless you've had a one night stand." I sighed "No, i don't think so. I-I don't know" I stuttered to him. "I'm coming over" he said. The mobile cut off and two seconds later My uncle walked through the front door. He immediately hung right and kick the door to the extra bedroom open and all hell broke loose against the king.

All three of us sat in the living room. Arthur on one end of the couch, I on the other. My uncle pacing fiercely. Arthur stood square and firm "We did nothing. I felt we had gotten to a point and I collected myself. I went to the bathroom splashed my face. When I came out she was asleep so I covered her up. I went to my room and went to bed." My uncle stopped went to my room for a minute. Then to Arthur's room for a minute. He quickly walked up to the king. "All the evidence suggested that you said the truth but if you were ever to harm her in a way that provokes such memories I will have you put into Scotland Yard quicker than you could bat an eye." My uncle curtly stated. I watch Arthur's chest puff up and my uncle eye him. "Enough you two!" I yelled as I stood up "Sherlock Holmes," I said in a very authoritative voice that made my uncle's head turn. He looked at me with those stormy eyes filled with rage "Arthur had no idea. Still has no idea what happened. The actions the lead to that were mine and mine alone." My uncle turned full body to me and bowed. "Of course. If you need my assistance anymore, feel free to call my mobile." With that he turned and left wordlessly. Arthur was still spun up and I stood upset. Without a single word he put his boots on and walked out of the house. I sat back on the couch and cried.

After a few hours I walked to the lake. I found Arthur sitting at the lone picnic table. I silently sat by him. "What happened?" He asked through cleaned teeth. I sat for a minute before answering "First Year of university, I had gone to a party with friends. A young man had handed me a drink and I accepted it. Foolishly. Next thing I knew I was being taken advantage of. After he was done he told me no one would want or care for me. I had refused to go out with him so he deflowered me. The first person I called was my uncle Sherlock. Most of the time when I bring a man home, he leaves and my uncle picks up the pieces." Arthur hung his head. Then he looked me. "I promise you that I won't let anything or anyone else harm you." He smiled grimly. He pulled me in and hugged me. We looked out over the lake and watched the waves. The fog slowly drifting.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had past since I woke to Dawn. We became close fast. She even managed to get me an identity for this age. I was Arthur Evans. Week following we got a secondary diploma and I was enrolled at university. Everything had settled between us. I watched her every morning. When she used her magic she seemed almost ethereal. I took up to watching football. It seemed to be a popular thing among the guys my age. I finally declared my major with the university. I went into history and teaching.

After a few more weeks, we became even closer. She'd sit snuggle into me. There were still calls from Mycroft. He was a knowledgeable individual when it came to my major. But she still got calls from her uncle Sherlock. I had a feeling he didn't like me all that much from that incident. She had taken me. To go get a mobile too. I had given my number out to the guys at university and one day i had snuck into her mobile. I found her uncle's' numbers and called each one. I asked her uncles if I could take her on a date. Mycroft never asked anything but gave his blessing. How ever Sherlock asked about each detail. I told him. He hesitantly gave permission.

I went and got her a dress with the card Mycroft left me and some jewelry. I got her perfume. Finally I swung by a flower cart that came by. I got her some red and white roses. I tried the knob and it was locked. Dawn had made me a key to the flat. I laid the deep blue sequin dress out on the bed, with the jewelry and perfume on her vanity. I rushed to the kitchen and set the roses up. My mobile vibrated with a text:

Reservation for Mr Evans and his guest set for 7 pm. Hope to see you there!

Good the reservations were set I looked at the clock she should be home soon it almost 5. The deadbolt clicked and the door cracked open slowly. "Arthur?" I heard her call. She walked in slowly. I stood there with a single rose in my hand. Her purse dropped "what's this?" she asked, I smiled. "I called both your uncles about a month ago and asked for their permission to take you on a date. Believe your uncle Sherlock was pulling teeth. So I had the day off from university and set up a date. I walked up and gave her the rose. "I bought eleven more" I told her and I moved. Her mouth dropped. "Now go to your room put that stuff on and don't come out till I to you we have a right proper dinner date at 7." She tried to protest but I pushed her into the room. I closed her door and quickly changed into a suit. I put the watch she bought when when I first came back. I knocked on her door. "Dawn? Come on it's time the driver gonna be here any minute!" The door slowly opened to reveal Dawn in the stunning blue dress. It fit every hug of her body. The right sleeve fit perfect. She wore the stunning silver necklace and ears. She wore the perfume I bought which smelled like the gardens of Camelot. I grinned from ear to ear. Her hair was done up in an elegant low bun. I felt so nervous. She smiled back at me. She had seen me in suit before. "Let's get before we miss the driver." She said snapping me out of my daze.

We were dropped off in front of the restaurant. And seated at the balcony. Candles lit around us and the lights dim. We would see the ferries passing by. One was close enough to honk and scare Dawn making her jump and spitting champagne out. We laughed. After dinner our waitress had put on some romantic music for us because we had the balcony to ourselves. I took her hand in mine and brought her close. I put my other hand on her waist. Hers went to my elbow. We slowly turned dancing to the music. "Thank you my king. No man has done this for me ever. No one has bothered with permission from my uncles or nice things. I'll occasionally get roses. But nothing like this. I thought you were loyalty to your queen?" She asked me. I looked at her "Then it is time you get a proper gentleman. As far as Gwen I checked into the history your family wrote. She was never destined to come back. And I'm glad cause another has stolen my heart" Her eyebrow did that thing that he had seen everyone do. It drove me nuts. I never answered that eyebrow. We just kept spinning.

We got back to the flat and I walked to her to the door. After she unlocked the door I swooped her up and carried her in. She was giggling the whole time. I closed the door with my foot and I carried her to her bedroom door. I let her down and smiled back at her. The silence and tension became high. I slowly leaned into her and kissed her goodnight. She kissed me back sweetly. After we pulled apart she opened her door "Good night, Arthur." I stood there after her door closed smiling and drunk off that kiss. I sighed and felt an echo deep down. I loosened my tie and turned the lights off. I stared at the lake for a minute. It almost spoke to remind me that I am and will always be the Once and Future king. I went to bed that night torn between my feelings for Dawn and the sense that I was being watched by an old foe.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I got a text after my morning routine:

Hope you are doing well. Saw you on your date. He kept to his word. He will be informed he is allowed a second date. -S

I sighed and giggled. I'm glad my uncle approves. I walk into the great room to see the roses. I smiled remembering the night before. I mutter a spell under my breath and the kitchen comes alive. I make enough for two and sit down. Just as I finish my breakfast, Arthur comes to the bar and sits down I levitate the plate and coffee to him. We eat in silence. I swing around with my cup in hand, "I'm going to help uncle mycroft to day. I probably won't be back till after supper" I tell him. He grunts in acknowledgment. I sigh "it's the lake isn't it?" He looks at me with a mouth full of eggs and bacon and nods. I laugh at his goofy behavior. "I've had magic wards up around your university and the flat. If anything were to happen i would be the first to know." I told him. As soon as I stopped talking the television had a breaking story for the news. Officials were investigating a group of deaths a few minutes down the road. "Witnesses state the killer was a young woman in her mid twenties with dark hair and blue eyes. She was dressed as a LARP demonstrator." The woman on the news said. Then a police sketch popped up and Arthur dropped his fork. The sketch was no other than Morgana.

I called uncle Mycroft and told him I wasn't going to make the appointment today and that the raven has awakened. Arthur and I dressed as practical as we could. I added some herbs into my purse and pulled Excalibur from my closet. I met him in the hall and tossed him Excalibur. He locked the house and jumped into mycroft's car we sped to the murder site Arthur and I jumped out as my uncle distracted the authorities. I cast a spell that showed us where Morgana went. A thick oozing bubbling path of darkness headed to the woods. Arthur and I bolted and ran for a while. Stopping for a moment to catch our breaths and get a bearing. We ran for a while and came to a clearing.

Morgana stood there waiting for us. She cackled at the site. "Dear brother, you teamed up with her? Whatever happen to your precious little Emrys?" I willed my magic to push her into a tree and hold her. Her eyes widened at the action "you cannot be Emrys! You are a woman!" I smiled at her "I am Dawn Emrys. Third watcher of the second coming of the once and future king. Protector of the realm. Granddaughter of Merlin Emrys. And I will kill you again Morgana Pendragon." I let her down and moved to strike and she sent me flying back. Arthur rushed forward with Excalibur raised she caught him mid stride and threw him aside me. "Well, dear brother this has been fun but I have to go now. I must find ways to destroy this country and you. And by the way Arthur If Gwen could see how disloyal you have been, her heart would break in two." With that she disappeared in smoke.

Arthur let out primal roar and stuck Excalibur into the dirt. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. Arthur was kneeling while holding to Excalibur's handle. I didn't move for several minutes. "Arthur? Are you okay?" I called out to him. He stood up and walked over offering me an arm. We rode the bus home, no words exchanged between us. Arthur opened the door and walked to his room. I went to mine, I showered and changed. I walked to his door and knocked. "Enter" I heard Arthur call from behind his door. He was in nothing except a pair of jeans sharing the sword. I saw his jaw clench. "Arthur, I'm sorry I should've held her to the tree so you had a free attack. Please don't be mad at me" I said. He stopped sharpening his sword. I turned to leave and his hand caught me "Dawn. Don't. It's not your fault I should've known." He said quietly. I hung my head. "What she said about Gwen. It doesn't matter anymore. Gwen isn't coming back. And I can keep this to myself anymore in the few month I've been here you've enchanted me just by being you. I want to be here with you, I want to be near you, smell you, touch you and God knows kiss you." He confessed. I spun and kissed him. "I love you Dawn Emrys. Irrevocably in love with you. And I'll wait to hear it back till you are ready." With that I kissed him harder and the passion between us stirred.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. His mouth was hot on mine. His hands ran up my shirt. In time with our kisses I could feel him press against my hips. Slowly he slid my shirt off to reveal my breast he began teasing them then he slowly kissed his way down to the band of my sweats. He kissed and nibbled making me crave him more.

After what our minds deemed an eternity, we both took our pants off. "Dawn, I want you to tell me when you can't handle it and you're about to slip away, okay?" He asked and I nodded. I felt him slide into me he was much bigger than I thought. He stopped after he was in all the way. He kissed me and smiled. I smiled back. He began to slowly move his hips. Driving me to moan and cry. I dug my nails into his back and scratched. The candles light and burnt bright. The lights went out and as I grew closer to an orgasm, the candles would burn brighter.

By the time we where done I had to clean the sheets and I healed his back. With a quick flick of my wrist everything was back to normal. I snuggled up to him and we fell asleep together. Just him and I.

I was soon dreaming of being in his Camelot with him. Riding through the woods on a bay horse and Arthur catching me. A white dress billowing as I rode. We stopped when we hit the gates. They were waiting for us was my grandfather and his Knights. Arthur dismounted his horse and quickly picked me off mine. He kissed me and everyone applauded for us. We broke apart and everyone cheered.

I woke up to a strange smell and found no Arthur beside me. However 33 texts messages from a very concerned uncle. I just left my mobile where it was and went to the kitchen. There I had a cup of coffee waiting some eggs and some toast. I sat on the bar stool in front of the stove and cocked my head "when did you learn how to cook?" I questioned him. He grinned "I pick the hobby up from school. Which I have to go to today" he pushed my plate eggs and toast to me "eat" he told me. I glared at him for that. He laughed it off. We both smiled and I ate my eggs. This morning was the best morning I had in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Six months passed without word from Morgana. No killings nothing. Just a bunch of news reports of the local crazies trying to prevent the destruction of several sites. I sighed as I sipped my coffee. Dawn had me hooked on it. I looked over my messenger bag making sure my homework was in there. I felt the inside of a pocket she had sewed and enchanted to hold Excalibur. Everything was ready for my day at the university. I put on my oxfords with my suit and headed out.

I arrived by bus to the campus and took my headphones out. I walked up the stairs to the lecture hall for my class on the Great War. "Evans!" I heard a call come from behind me. I turned to see a shaggy haired young man jogging up to me. With his ragged jeans, hi tops and his t shirt loose. He reminded me in looks of a gypsy looking gwaine. I smiled "Tom!" I called back as I waved. "Hey you catch the match? Or did that lovely lass you bunk with change it?" He comically inquired. I smiled and shoved him. "Of course it was bloody brilliant" I stated as we entered the hall. We sat down next to Dean and Charles. Dean was every girl's dream boat. Curly dark hair dark eyes. He looked like Lancelot. Charles however was tall and fairly broad shouldered. He was quiet but was killer at rugby. I would go watch his games with the guys and we'd cheer him on. Dawn even came a couple times. Everyone was having fun.

After class my mobile vibrated. Tom grabbed it answered "Dawn my love! How's the fair lady who holds Arthur's heart?" I watched his face drain in color. "Here mate" he mumbled handing me the phone back. "What's up Dawn?" I asked. "Morgana is in Wales instigating a rally among the wiccans." She said pointedly. "I saw something on the Telly this morning. I thought nothing of it." I told her. "This is nothing to be calm about. Didn't granddad teach you anything?" She shouted. I flinched "To be honest, I never listened." I said in retort. "We need to leave now" she demanded and the mobile beeped. "Ah hell boys I have to go. Catch the next class for me will yah?" I told them Tom nodded.

Little over an hour passed. When I got there Mycroft's car was parked in the lot. I opened the door and set my bag on the chest absentmindedly. I heard chatter in the great room. I walked in to see Sherlock, Mycroft and Dawn at the table. "Good strength is here. Now we have our little quadruplets put together." I heard Mycroft say. Sherlock coughed in the same manner that Merlin would when he was uncomfortable. God this family drove me nuts sometimes. "Arthur sit. We have found information on a pair of hunters who have managed to make it to England. They are going to stumble into something massive and unknown." Dawn told me from the chair placed on the right of the table. "Sit" Sherlock demanded and had willed me to sit.

"What?!" I exclaimed as I jumped from my chair. "You guys knew! All along!" I yelled. Dawn rose and the room darkened "Arthur pendragon we had no information till an hour ago when we received word from a contact. Do not think us enemies" she commanded. The sheer force of will had sat me back down. I was seated and staring at her. Black hair shortened to her angled and sharp jaw. Her eyes cold and hardened like ice. They began to soften slowly as she sat down as well. "Mycroft will pick the hunters up. Take them to the family estate in the country. I will be there to prepare the workers. I expect you and Dawn there Arthur." Sherlock methodically stated. He reminded me in that moment of mordred than Merlin. He wordlessly left. Mycroft sighed and rose. "I guess I shall prep for the hunters. Dawn I left your favorite car in your garage. Be careful" he added as he left. She rose and held out her arm "come" she whispered.

We drove to the estate in a fabulous cream Aston Martin DB9. I gawked at the car and clamped in. We came to a set of wrought iron gate a few hours later. It opened when she pressed the button. To reveal a small forest and over the hill was a grand manor. We saw a small group of deer run beside us and a pack of wolves greet us. The moon shone bright on us as we came to the building. I heard a roar and felt a rush of wind from a giant set of wings. A giant white dragon landed on the lawn as we reached the door. A man scrambled to the drivers door and helped Dawn out. I lifted my door open and stood up out of the car. "Aithusa" I called. iPendragon /ishe answered mentally as she shuffled her pearlescent wingsi I bear no ill will to you young one. I once mistakenly held my loyalties to the witch. But no more the first Emrys gave me a redeeming chance. Now the third Emrys is my mistress and she has treated me well./i I smiled and asked "May I touch you?" She lowered her head. I felt her snout first. Everything was so smooth. I the ran my hands down the crook of her massive neck and felt the silky thing membrane of her wings. "Magnificent!" I called to her I left a forceful shake as she laughed. "Aithusa, may we?" I heard Dawn ask the great ghost of a dragon. I felt the points of her teeth lightly grip and drop me behind Dawn. I felt the wings extend and closed my eyes.

I had opened my eyes when we had evened out just before we had hit the clouds. I lifted a hand and felt the dampness of the clouds I never thought I could touch. Aithusa rose through the clouds and we saw a setting pink sun. I looked and saw the stars. I wanted to reach for them so bad. But I knew even with a dragon they were far from grasp. I looked at Dawn and saw her smile at my exhilaration.

We landed and I bowed for the first time in my life to a dragon. "I am sorry for your loss of your kind. I promise if we discover another egg it will not suffer." I swore to the dragon. Her massive pale headi I will hold that word youngling. /iWith one swift moment she was gone.

We strode into the entrance of the grand manor. There was a double staircase on either side made of the finest chestnut. A massive round room was in the middle. High above us there was a great glass dome much like my English lecture hall. There hung a grand chandelier. Massive mahogany door slide open and Sherlock stepped forward "Welcome to Greenwood. Home of the line of Merlin and the Watchers of the once and future king." She smiled Luke warmly.

After our tour, Dawn and I retired to our separate rooms. I opened the door to a large apartment. At one end was an elaborate king sized bed. The covers red with gold trimming. A fire place with a few furs. A wooden oak table sat by the fire and two chairs in front. I ran my hands on them and the desk. "My father had them taken from the castle in Cornwall before time claimed your castle" said a deep voice. I spun on my heel to see Sherlock standing there with his hands behind his desk. "He always told us boys of how Camelot was with you as King. These were some of the few things that brought him comfort in his last days other the learning Dawn had signs of his powers." I ran his right hand on my table. "I will leave you now but remember, You are the once and future king. Dawn is the heir to the Emrys fortune. She is due everything." He strode out. My thoughts faded to a daydream.

She was standing a light blue dress dark raven hair cascading down her back. She was looking through the window in their chambers. I snuck up and put my chain mail clad arms around her and ran my hands around her swollen stomach. She smiled and placed her hands on mine. Together we felt the baby kick and giggled.

I heard a knock on my door. Dawn entered with a bottle wine and two glasses. "I figured these rooms got lonely." She said closing the door with her foot. She opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Hand one to me and slung herself into a chair. "We aren't very big my family. Because each Emrys lives for ages we don't generally have tons of kids." She confessed and sipped her wine gracefully. "I've thought about getting married and having lots of children to liven this place up. How about you?" She asked over her glass she was sipping on again. "I had the one apparently. But I wanted many more. I guess I'm still young" I said with the thought of Dawn in the light blue flowing dress heavy with child. I watched her eyes light up. "Come the Gods and Goddesses call" she stood up.

We stopped by her room to for her change. She strode to the stables and picked a white horse to compliment her gray dress and cloak. We rode to a field to find people dancing and whooping. They stopped when we arrived and they bowed. A hushed Emrys rolled through the people. She dismounted and walked to the fire. A young girl took her velvet cloak and left Dawn standing by the fire. Her hair sharp and pointed. The dress was sheer gray. Her eyes turned gold and the fire leaped high. The people rejoiced and began to dance. She joined me on the outer ridges. "The last of the magic users in England gather here." She stated "enjoy your self Arthur it's midsummer" I heard her tell me. A young girl grabbed me "Dance Pendragon!" She beckoned. I felt a push from behind and was sucked into the fray. I saw Dawn clapping and laughing. I swung by her and drug her in with me. We turned and spun. Twisting our spirits around each other. Finally she was close enough I kissed her. I felt her magic well up in her as we passionately kissed. I felt a warm coil free itself from my depths as well. Finally our souls became one. The priest clapped his hands and the fire died. "This night magic has joined the Dragon and the Rising sun!" He called as the people cheered. "Let the passion between them fuel the bonfire and our hearts. For finally the day will come when magic is free!" The dancing started again as we were lead to a tent. Dawn and I were pushed inside. The tension increased to the point of where we couldn't help ourselves. I rushed over and smashed mine to hers. She shared the passion. We stripped quickly and she lead me to the bed. She sat me down and set either legs to my side. She let me handle her breasts with my mouth and wrap my hands behind her. I lifted her slightly and slid in her.

We made love. I could feel her magic warming and cooling with every orgasm. I felt power in my veins rise. Heat just like that of the molten fire of the dragon. Finally our magic intertwined and became one. We reached the last climax together and I collapsed by her. She sighed and giggled. I pulled her into me. "Mine" I growled. "I will always be yours Arthur." She sighed. We feel asleep. We woke at the dawning of the sun and rode back. Where we were no longer one. The dragon inside ached for the night before to return.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with magic throbbing through me. I used the excess ability to move the curtains in my room. The maids where waiting for me and cleaned up. I put on a floor length black dress. Slid my heels on and did my make up.

I entered the makeshift throne room/office. I found mycroft sitting on the couch with a scotch in hand and Sherlock standing to the left of the window. Arthur was gazing out the window facing the gardens. I silently sat down cross from mycroft. Arthur spoke cutting the silence "These hunters, they arrived safely and have what they need?" Mycroft nodded and sipped his scotch. "Good," Arthur reassured himself "Dawn, I need you to fetch these hunters." I nodded and without hesitation rose. I had memorized this place and the note from uncle Sherlock where they were staying.

Fifteen minutes later I knocked on one of the smaller state rooms. "In a minute" I heard a gravelly voice call. The door swung up to reveal a man slightly taller than Arthur "Mr. Winchester I suppose?" I asked. He held his hand out, "please, just call me Sam." I lightly shook his hand. "Uh-come in" he gestured to me. There was a second man at the table that reminded me of Arthur. Same pale blue eyes fixated on the plate of apple pie in front of him. Sam cleared his throat "Dean this is Dawn Emrys. The lady of the manor. " Dean shot up and brushed his hand on his jeans. He held his hand out while still chewing his bite of pie. I glared at him and his hand retreated to his pocket. I looked at Sam and in a cool voice told him "you and your brother are required in the office. Please follow me." I opened the door and turned to watch Sam picked up his laptop and Dean sadly eyed his pie.

I used my magic to open the heavy doors and showed the gentleman the couch. Then took my place on Arthur's right side. After a few tense moments Dean cleared his throat. "So what are you gonna kill us or something?" He asked hesitantly. I could see both the men in front of us shifting from anticipation. Arthur rose his head and spoke, "You are Sam and Dean Winchester correct?" I saw them both nod. "I heard rumors stating you are after the witch Morgana. Morgana so happens to be my half sister and, due to my very loyal and talented friends, I would like to present a proposal. We help you find Morgana and destroy her. Can I assume it would be a deal?" Dean shifted forward "look mister, mister, what is your last name?" Arthur put his pen down. "Pendragon. Arthur pendragon." The younger gentleman's jaw dropped and Dean had a smile of disbelief on his face. "Right, you are King Arthur. And I'm the pie fairy. Come on Sam." He rose to leave. My eyes flashed gold and the monstrous doors slammed shut with a resounding thud. "Mr. Winchester I would greatly appreciate if you would sit back down. Willingly." I told him. He turned and sat back down with his jaw locked. "Now, we are giving you the means and way. What do you say? Take up the family tradition of keeping the known world safe?" Arthur asked.

After the meeting and explaining to the two men, I excused myself. I had very little invested in the planning. I heard a knock on the door of the room. "Enter" I called watching the rain pour down. "Samuel Winchester. Always been curious have we?" I asked the young man. "I just want to clarify something." He said. I waved him to the chair and handed him a coffee cup full of coffee made to his preferences without moving a muscle. He put the coffee down "My brother and I are the descendants of Arthur Pendragon right?" He asked. "Correct" I coldly answered. "If I guessed correctly, you would be Merlin?" He asked with a wave in his confidence. I laughed. It may have sounded off and possibly cold. "No, I'm not Merlin. I assure you. He was my grandfather. I retain his powers and immortality though." I said watching Sam take a cup of coffee. His brows raised in approval from the taste. "And magic is real" he added I nodded. "Everything in legend is true." I confirmed. Dean busted in "Sam these people are nuts we gotta get going." He told his brother. He waited for sam to answer but pieced together the conversation that end moments before. "There is no way," Dean denied. "Come" I said.

We were in the common room between mine and Arthur's room. I walked to the table and ran my fingers against Excalibur. I pulled the sword out of the sheath and swung it. "I am able to wield this sword only because my grandad forged it in the fire of a dragons breath. The only mortal who can wield it is the descendant of the once and future king. Even then if multiple heirs to the line the sword would pick the most loyal and true to heart as its companion." I sheathed it. I flipped the blades handle to Sam. He slid the sword out only partially. "Loyal but not true to your heart." I smoothly put it back into the sheathe. I pointed the handle to Dean who pulled it out I smiled. "Samuel. You may be caught in the crosses of uncertainty. But you will be working with me. Dean, tomorrow you will work with the king." I handed the scabbard to Dean. Bowed "I look forward to tomorrow Sam. Two brains work better than one." And I retreated to my room.

A.n. Hey guys it's me. Yes I know so many characters and lines. Please let me know in your reviews (if you would kindly leave some) what you'd like to see more of. I plan on for a few chapters keep dawn and Arthur apart. But I would like to hear from you first!I'm


	8. Chapter 8

_I was walking down an outside hall with Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine. It was spring and the flowers had become fragrant. We were discussing political matters. I had in a semi-preoccupied state of mind lead them to the small courtyard that held a few flowers and a very ancient oak tree. Merlin cleared his throat "Sire, we have two new prospects for knighthood." I glanced up at Merlin and nodded. He smiled as we heard giggling come from behind the oak tree. I caught a glimpse of raven hair and a pale green dress. "I will leave you two alone Arthur." Merlin whispered with his dorky toothy grin. I walked around to see the same skirts disappear again. I quietly snuck around. Slowly I reached out and grabbed the girls waist. I watched my raven haired Dawn jump and giggle in my arms. Suddenly an arrow sunk into her back. She let a piercing cry of agony out. I called for the guards and none responded. I picked her up and held her like a bride on our wedding night. I carried her to the physician's chambers. When I kicked the door open it was empty. "Gaius!" I called out. I kept calling but couldn't find him. Impatiently I ripped the lovely pastel green dress off of her and field dressed it like I was taught when I was training as a boy. She coughed blood out gasping. "Arthur," she called weakly reaching for my hand "Arthur, my love, my king. Don't cry or fret. I join my parents and Merlin on Avalon. It's your turn to be the watcher for me. Promise when I come back you will be waiting." She coughed up blood again growing paler each time. My face grew hot, tears rolling down my face, with that stupid lump caught in my throat. "I swear on the old religion and the new. I swear I will be there waiting" I croaked out trying to remain strong. She smiled ever so weakly "Care my pendragon. That is an oath that will stand the trials of time." She purred teasingly. I smiled back at her "I love you Dawn. I have always loved you." She smiled her dazzling smile that could stop the gods in their tracks. Even so close to death with blood drying on her teeth, she was more beautiful than even the fairest elven maid. "I love you too Arthur. Forever and Always." She said with her last breath. Her hand went limp as the sapphire blue eyes clouded._

I sat up in bed screaming from grief and fear. "Easy there gramps," I had heard a gravelly voice utter. I lay back eventually evening my breathed out I realized last night I had met the last heirs to the pendragon name. "Glass of water please Dean" I asked. I heard the crystal glass clink on the table and the water fill. A loud groan came from the floor as a heavy wooden chair slid to my bed. Sitting up I took the glass from dean's hand and chugged it. "Some woman she must be if you're having nightmares about her. I must say she is a very dark beauty but I suppose she is still a beauty. I don't blame you for being attracted." Dean stated with his hands hanging off his knees laced. "She is the granddaughter to my best friend. This shouldn't be happening" I gulped. Dean chuckled half hearted "well if you are dead set against talking yourself outta this. I'll distract her." With a blink I had the man pinned to a pillar with a dagger in my hand "Don't touch her" I growled. I dropped Dean to the floor. "You know I was trying to make a joke." Dean coughed. "Come one weapons training. You'll teach me firearms and I'll teach you to fight with swords. After all you are next in line for Excalibur." I told Dean helping him up. "You know I don't think you should have a gun" Dean retorted.

That afternoon, bearing two black eyes and a broke nose I made my way to the office/throne room. Dawn was bent over Sam's shoulder. They were quietly discussing the legend and the truth. He was leaned over a laptop. I looked at Dawn. Her short bob was fanning over her face. She was wearing a button down white shirt tucked into a tight black pencil skirt. Every curve was perfectly hugged. Her stockings had a black stripe up them. The pull to her grew and I had to fight myself to not grab her. I settled for clearing my throat. Dawn turned with a smile and courtesy slightly "my liege" she said. Sam almost knocked everything over. She smiled quickly.

"So what's the gossip on this witch?" Dean asked sitting down with some snack. "Well from what Arthur and Dawn have told me, her name is Morgana. She is Arthur's half-sister making her our many times great aunt. She is a priestess of the triple goddess. She supposedly died about 925 A.D. By Arthurian history buffs. She has a following in Wales and is currently trying to take over small government agency groups." Sam spouted verbatim. "Impressive," I remarked. "Alright let's move out." Dean said. Sam and Dean grabbed their coats while dawn summoned hers. We all walked out the front door when we heard a resounding roar. Aithusa glided down and landed with a ground shake. "Young ones you had not introduced me to your companions nor did you invite me to face Morgana." She spoke in a voice that seemed warm and inviting. "I apologize, but we had just formed a plan. As for our guests, these are the American Hunters, Dean and Sam Winchester. Descendants of the pendragon line." Dawn spoke apologetically. She had motioned for Sam and Dean. "Well young ones. You are most impressive indeed. Such a weathered and battered path you have taken to become known among such high and mighty people. Master Dean you will become a mightier successor to a already mighty and noble King. And young Sam, you have yet to even fathom your fate. Succession may not be in your future but many will hold you higher than the future king." She smiled with a foreboding tone. I smiled as well knowing that my legacy will be carried on. "Come Aithusa, we have an enemy to fell." Dawn said. Dawn and I took her car. We pulled up to the boys who were standing still in shock. We stepped out and Dawn remarked "the emrys family has more assets than the current royal family of Dubai. Besides the Winchester boy never go anywhere without their baby right?" I looked at Dean who looked like he was gonna cry. "She was easy to find." I told him clapping my hand on his shoulder. The boys loaded up and we were off to Wales. Off to defeat my sister once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

b Hey guys I'm trying to give you guys some space to build up suspense. But it's getting to me too lol. Well I tried to keep Dawn and Arthur apart but didn't work too well either. Yes I know I crossed another fandom in. As my wonderful husband said I'm smash clay together. Anyways I'm going to eventually wrap everyone back into the story. Please guys let me know with reviews the good and the bad. I have this going on archive of our own as well. But so far I like ff better than ao3. It makes me happy to know I have readers everywhere! Oh and for my folks in the UK and Australia; please let me know if I mess terms up in the queen's English. Anyways, enjoy the read! And please review!/b

We arrived in Wales a few hours later. I noticed how quiet Arthur had been today. Releasing the steering wheel with my left hand. I laid my hand on his knee and he gently laid his hand on mine and lightly gripped it. Watching the impala in front of us. I spoke up softly and asked "what's wrong Arthur?" He grimaced as a response."I could get into your head and find out you know" I teased. "Don't you dare" he growled at me, I smiled playfully. iSamuel, you and Dean stop at the next pub and get some breakfast. /i

I turned right off of the roadway and drove down a path. Arthur shot me a puzzled look. I stopped the car in a parking area on an overlook. I sighed as we got out. "What in hell?" He bellowed at me. "Arthur, enough. I can hardly stand being near the boys. They project their thoughts easy. Dean's are loud and highly perverted and Sam is so bloody insecure. It gives me a headache!" I half shouted. "Besides, I wanted time with you. I haven't got much since we left the flat. Plus, wanted to ask you if you have being having dreams about us back in Camelot." I defeatedly huffed. He nodded in response with a tender look that quickly filled with fear.

I smiled to reassure him and told him "I have been having them as well. It must have been the celebration. There were rumors it tied dates together. I guess they are right then." He shrugged. "I hope one day they may come true. Or not because you have Gwen waiting for you-" I was interrupted with a rough finger pressed to my lips. "I don't want her anymore. I don't love her. I love you Dawn Emrys. Even if you don't love me back." He told me in a hushed voice. I felt a tear slide down my face. "Arthur, you mean the world to me. And I wish my responsibility wasn't dictated already. If I could, I would throw everything away and ask the goddess to take us back. But I can't." I told him with tears streaming down my face. He wiped them off and kissed my forehead "let's get back. And no matter what I will love you and only you." He said with his voice cracking.

The drive to the pub were Sam and Dean were was filled with tears and silence.

Two weeks went by. Sam and I had begun training the little amount of magic he had. There wasn't to do due to the watering down of Ygraine's line. But there was enough. He had an affinity for healing and charms.

I watched from the study hall of a magically rebuilt Castle. Arthur and Dean had just finished firearms and were on swords when Sam noticed that I wasn't paying attention to directing my lesson. "Dawn if you love him just tell him" Sam had told me. I sighed " it's not that simple Sam. He is destined to be reunited with the people and serve as their King. Me I am the granddaughter of Emrys. A sorcerer who has been forgotten with time. Or portrayed as an old man. Fate doesn't give us that chance." I told Sam. He smiled "I'm sure whatever happens, it'll be fine." He kissed my cheek and walked away. My gaze went from a clouded view to seeing those sky blue eyes locked onto mine. They were filled with questions and a dash of hurt. I wanted to show him what he meant to me, but, he has asked me not to. But an Emrys never goes back on their word.

That evening a merlin had arrived with a message from the last high priestess. She had invited my novice and I to a ritual. I talked to Sam into it he agrees and we left at sunset. Arthur and Dean kept themselves busy enough that Sam and I got to the grounds. Aithusa took us to the ritual. The priestess greeted us. Her followers were seated as another coven was dancing l. "Go Sam" I told the wide eyed man. He smiled weakly. iSam as your teacher and by order of the high priestess, go enjoy yourself/i. He shrugged and managed to respond iyes ma'am /i. Two female coven members led him off. "So a hunter with magic?" The high priestess questioned. "Yes," I responded "His brother and he came over to fight Morgana Pendragon. We discovered the Winchester brothers are the last of the pendragon Lin. The oldest is to inherit Excalibur while Samuel's fate is yet undecided." Her smile spread as we watched Sam dance and feast. As the moon reached the beginning of its set we left.

After disembarking Aithusa, we returned to our rooms. I pulled my cloak off and was undressing when I heard a man cough. I turned my naked body around to see the same sky blue eyes looking at me.

Arthur stood arms crossed "a ritual?" He questioned me. I nodded. His expression softened as his arms became uncrossed. "Nothing like ours I hope" he asked. I shook my head. He broke the distance and planted a series of light kisses on my lips. "Don't" I spoke quietly as he pulled away. I caught his neck with my arms and pulled him in kissing him with as much passion I could muster. My passion was returned.

Clothes were being thrown everywhere and moans escaped us. I felt him slide in me. We fiercely made love as we begged wordlessly for more. When the fire and candles finally reached their brightest and fullest, Arthur and I finally let go. He fell over with a huff as I snuggled against him. We heard Dean mockingly moaning. I tried to stifled back giggles as he past by on his late night pie raid. Dean finally broke us when he started moaning louder and mockingly swearing. I looked at Arthur still giggling "I love you, you clotpole." Eyes rolling and muttering told me he didn't miss that word. We snuggled together and fell asleep.

i I paced as my younger, darker haired grandfather smiled "Don't worry Dawn, people are just settling down. "You rival the goddess Morrigan herself" he told me remarking on my dress. It was a stark white dress with translucent white cloth leading to a silver collar at my neck. The bodice was trimmed with silver dragons and my sleeves were clamped on my biceps. They were the same translucent material as the other. I smile in response. The doors opened and I saw the old man Geoffery standing infront of the thrones. Arthur stood to what would be his left. His golden trimmed ceremonial armor glimmered in the multi hued light. His long red cape draped the steps as his freshly polished crown sat on his straw blonde hair. I took my grand dads arm and walked down the aisle. All eyes including Arthur's sky blue eyes. As soon as I was aloud, I stood facing Arthur. "Dawn and Arthur, know now before you go any further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal and sacred bonds. As you enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real the ideals that to you, give meaning to this ceremony and to the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring the intent to be wedded before your friends and family. The promise made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still wish to proceed?" Ask the winded man.

Geoffery Asked a few more questions and he had gone through the binding of cords. "You may now exchange your vows and rings." The old man bellowed. Arthur took my simple silver ring with a solitare ruby. " I, Arthur Pendragon, use this ring to vow that I will love you forever. I promise to take counsel and listen to your advice. I vow to be a faithful and loving husband till the end of time." He slid the ring on my finger. I took his from one of my maids. "I, Dawn Emrys, use this ring to vow that I will love you forever. I vow to be paitent and understanding in times of trials and tribulations. I vow to be a faithful and loving wife till the end of time." I slid the ornately craved ring on his finger. "You may now salute your bride." Geoffery beamed out. Arthur kissed me tenderly as the crowed erupted.

Geoffery had me swear to uphold the laws of the realm and to keep good faith with the people. After promising his vows. I was crowned Queen Dawn Pendragon. I heard the crowd call out with my grand dads voice the loudest. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" i


	10. Chapter 10

**A.n. Hey guys so I'm officially ten chapters in. I'm still chewing on how many chapters this will actually be. But no worries I'll be deciding soon. I've been getting on pandora a lot. Helped with the writers block sometimes. Please leave me a clue on what you guys think!**

The sun blared in my face. I guess we had forgot to close the curtains. I pulled dawn into me more not wanting to get up. I knew what today meant and I didn't want to face it. I just wanted to be left here by fate and live. Live with dawn and left forgotten to time. But the pound on my door reminded me I wasn't that lucky. I shook Dawn "Wake up love. It's time we face Morgana." She groaned to tell me off. But I got revenge and tickled her. She kissed me solidly and got up. She started with a dress that looked like something a sorceress would wear to a meeting of council. It was a vibrant blue dress. The sleeves were a sheer blue with sparkles woven in. Her neckline came near the mid of her breasts and the skirt was even and loose to the floor. She used her magic to pull her hair into a spiked bun. She wore flats that tied to her knees. I shook my head and stood up to reach for my jeans. I turned as she cleared her throat. Laid out perfectly was my old clothes. Arranged perfectly was my armor. And beside that Excalibur. I slid my old clothes on and wordlessly she put my armor on. Excalibur was the thing thing to go on. She turned to walk away and I grabbed her waist. I pressed my lips to hers with passion and love. She returned it running her hands through my hair. Time stood still, almost without aid allowing us to stay just a heartbeat longer. "I love you Dawn" I smiled. "I love you too Arthur" she returned.

We found Sam and Dean gearing up. Dean had the look of determination on his face. Sam the look of worry. Both wearing their jackets. Both with guns and what they called hex bags. With a final clack of the boys loading their guns, we strode out. Aithusa came into view and landed "Dear little ones. She will not prevail." The dragon spoke with a velvety voice. The hunters loaded up in their black Impala. Arthur mounted the dragon then I. With one swift beat of her wings, the giant dragon was in the sky.

We landed at the last known place for Morgana. The boys pulled up in the parking lot of the field we had landed in. They locked the car and hopped the fence. I cast a locater spell and we found the oozing trail of hate. We followed it. The trail lead for miles till we came to a valley in the hills. In the center of the hill that stood before us, was the witch. She laughed and spoke the her lulling voice "My dear brother, what a gathering. Two hunters and a witch." Then Aithusa cried out violently and landed. "Aithusa, my darling. Come to help me conquer these fools?" Morgana crooned. "Morgana Pendragon, you have committed atrocities against your own kin! I no longer aid you in this revenge ridden quest. Stop this madness!" I heard the dragon cry. "Never! The crown of Camelot was mine by right!" The witch cried out. I watched the dragon rear its massive head back and spew fire out of its massive mouth. My sister threw a shield up. I saw Dawn strike a lighting bolt out. Morgana was hit in the back but recovered as soon as the dragon closed its mouth. Dean and Sam pulled out their guns and fired. Morgana caster aside their bullets like they were flies. I watched as dawn enclosed the earth around her. I bolted in just before the earth shield completed. I heard dawn screaming in fear. I drew Excalibur and called out "Morgana enough of this madness!" I saw her contemplating on her next move. "Father was wrong. And so was I. Magic isn't evil. There are those that would use it for harm. That I see" I told her. She chuckled "Foolish Arthur, you would've slaughtered us when you were King. Why have the change of heart now?"I stood Excalibur by my side. "Because I was wrong. And now I want to right wrongs. Please stop Morgana." I held my hand out she took it with a wicked bring on her face. I swear glint of silver and stopped her from stabbing me. I proceeded to slide Excalibur into her stomach. "You are too late I've sent someone back to get rid of you. They will be at the beginning of the end. I can't wait to see your downfall." She said. With a gasp, she fell with Excalibur in her stomach. I heard dawn commanding the earthen prison to fall. I pulled out Excalibur from Morgana and caught dawn as she flung her arms around me. She kissed me over and over. "You alive." She said tears streaming down her face. "I am but not for long." I told her. I looked at Sam and Dean "So you have a choice. Come with and save your grand dad or stay here." I told them. Dean stepped up and set a hand on my shoulder "To the ends of time" He said looking into my eyes.

We returned to the inn and the boys put everything in their car. "Want to ride a dragon Dean?" Dawn asked. I heard Dean grumble then finally consent. Dawn had put the cars side by side in the massive circle. She started the incantation and grabbed Sam by the hand. After the incantation was completed our cars had been transported to Greenwood. Dawn had called her uncles and everything was set to be taken care of. All four of us climbed onto the dragon's back. Aithusa had no problem taking off and within a few hours we were back at the mansion.

Mycroft was enthused about the death of Morgana but Sherlock was more concerned about the taunt Morgana gave me. "So Morgana used time travel. It's a good thing we know it's possible. I'll look for a way for us as well." Sherlock told me as we observed the four others. "However my brother and I won't be coming with. Which means you will have to get Dawn to my father." He told me. I nodded "I know Merlin was a good man. They will do fine with the magnitude of magic they have. But we have to get to the day Merlin and I met. Otherwise it'll be for nothing." Sherlock was quiet. "She hasn't loved another in her whole life like you Arthur. But she is needed here. Her life is here. Send her back after you are done." He told me while staring at his niece. I cleared my throat "If she wants to stay, I'll let her. Marry her and love her with all of my heart." Sherlock looked at me with his burning eyes. "No she must come home. She has no place in that history." He said coldly. I bowed my head and left. There was no pleasing him.

Weeks had gone by and we were finally ready to step through the portal. It was tuned to the day Merlin had arrived at Camelot. Each of us four stepped through. Dawn said her goodbyes to her Uncles. I looked at the older men standing there. Mycroft waving and Sherlock staring intensely back me. _Remember Pendragon, she is to return._ A deep voice called to me in my head. As I stepped through I was brought back to that fateful day. I was brought home.


	11. Chapter 11

The flags flew high on the great ivory castle as Dean Sam and I rode in through the great entry way. Each person stopped to stare at the new noble riding in. I had purchased some armor for Dean and swords for each of the hunters as well as three horses. Sam was dress as a steward. A white stallion named Ysbryd for myself. A bay gelding named Gadarn for Sam and a Gray dappled Stallion named Gerwder for Dean. We all turned heads. I had conjured up a banner for Dean to hold it was a Silver Crescent moon surrounded by four stars. We were the Nobles from Far north of the perilous lands. I played the part of Lady Winchester. Dean and Sam played the part of my cousins.

The Knights that held the gate had called us out and met us. The three of us were escorted by a group of nights to the council chambers for an introduction to the king. I took my riding gloves off and removed my hood loosening my hair I had regrow to fall down my shoulders. "The Lady Winchester and her Cousins." The page told the King. He eyed us three. "What brings you so far south?" The King questioned me. I looked at Uther Pendragon and spoke "Our homelands were burned and sacked. My King wouldn't help me restore my claim to my lands in his grounds of my men ill defending it due to my gender. He claimed all lands for himself and told me to leave his kingdom to find myself a suitable husband. I left with my steward-cousin and my cousin Ser Dean. They kept me safe on these miserable roads. I ask for asylum till I am to find a suitor and marriage." The salt and peppered King smiled with interest as I spoke boldly and honest. "You shall have asylum here. Till a husband can be found for you." The King waved us off. I curtsied as the hunters bowed. We were escorted out by a sweeter Morgana. After many minutes she spoke "I've never heard of your house. Must have been beautiful there. From the dress and the way you carry yourselves that is." She smiled. It wasn't the poisoned smile anymore it was a sweet honest and Earnest smile. I smiled back "it was. Unfortunately my father had passed and left the lordship to me. It was when I started my duties that the Saxons attacked." We reached a small room. Morgana opened the door and lead us in. "This will be Ser Deans room. It is the next to your steward Samuel's room and yours is the next. All three overlook the training grounds. If you like Ser Dean, Prince Arthur starts training exercises everyday after breakfast. You are welcome to join." She said smiling flirtatiously at Dean. He smiled back and took her hand to kiss it. "Consider me there tomorrow." He said. Next was Sam's room. It was a bit bigger and Sam seemed to enjoy the room. Morgana told him where the library was. He nodded in appreciation. Finally was my rooms, they were grand. There was a dark skinned girl stood in the middle of the rooms. She curtsied when we walked in. "This is my maidservant Gwen. She will serve you while you are here. She is good servant and a good friend." Morgana told me. She curtsied when she left. "Gwen, if you could, would you show me to the physician's quarters I'd like to discuss something with him." I asked her. She curtsied again "yes my lady please follow me." I caught her gaze "please, it Dawn. I'd be more than pleased for you to call me that." She smiled. "Oh and one other thing" I spoke quickly. I conjured up a quick flower "this is for you. And please do not tell anyone save for a young man named Merlin about this. You'll know him when you see him." Her mouth gaped. She nodded with intent on keep my secret.

She lead me straight to the physician and his chambers. "Gauis, we have a visiting noble that would like to speak to you." Gwen called to the old man at the table. He looked above his bifocals at me. "Thank you Gwen." He said to the lovely young lady. He turned to me "You my dear look awfully familiar. Almost as if the lady Morgana's twin no wonder she was spun up. But your eyes-" I held my hand up. "I am Dawn Emrys. Here under the name Dawn Winchester. You are my grand uncle gauis. I have came from a distant future to help my grandfather in protecting the once and future king. But for now if I may so kindly ask an old man of wisdom. Could you mix up a potion to relax muscles? I have heard of your talent for that." I said to him. He smiled "Anything for family. It will be ready soon." I smiled back. "Oh and by the way if Merlin becomes too hard to handle, you may always send him to me." I said leaving the room and a very puzzled physician.

I had gathered the boys up and we wandered down to the market. We each got enough clothes to fill a trunk a peace. I had stopped by a blacksmith named Tom and he agreed to a reasonable price to mend what little there was on the armor. We three then carried out prizes to our rooms. I had Gwen change me to a simple white gown. I had the seamstress detach the sleeves and create a leather band to hold them. She did my hair into a smooth ponytail. I walked out of my room and gathered up Dean and Sam. We were escorted to the training field by the King and his small guard.

We sat under a canvas awning enjoying ourselves as we watched Arthur and the Knights spar. He was calling out commands and each knight hit their mark perfectly. "My lord, you have some magnificent men who serve under you. And a very dashing son." I complimented Uther. He smiled like someone had enchanted him. "Indeed, Each knight is loyal and fierce I wouldn't have my men otherwise." I giggled. "Then if I may sire, may I meet your men. Including Arthur." He told the page to run and tell Arthur to gather the men. I watched as some men put their shirts back on and other sheathe their swords. I took the King's hand as we walked over. I inspected each one watching them as they watched me. I stopped in front of Arthur. Our gazes held as i felt us both fight off the urge to embrace each other and let the passion go. "Arthur, may I introduce you to the Lady Winchester. Lady Winchester, this is my son Prince Arthur." I heard the King remark. Arthur took my hand and kissed it. "The honor is all mine my lady. Please done with my father and I tonight." He added. I smiled widely "I would gladly dine with you. You have such a gentleman for a son." I told Uther and Arthur. I could feel the smirk from Dean a mile away. "Ahh you must be Ser Dean." Arthur commented noticing Dean behind me "you are welcome to train with my knights and I" Arthur invited. "As you wish sire." Dean said slightly mockingly with a bow.

Dinner had gone wonderful with the royal family. I returned to Gwen drawing me a bath and the potion from gauis waiting. I took the potion and slid into the warm bath. It felt so good. Once I had gotten out, I had dresses myself in a night dress. I had dismissed Gwen for the night after my potion has been finished. When I heard a knock on the door, it was Arthur. "You know it's not proper to be in a lady's bedchamber at night" I remarked to Arthur. He smiled and kissed me. After a good while he stopped "I thought you were lost. Besides I could have the lady Winchester tonight. I doubt she would object." He said between kisses he was planting on my neck. I laughed "My love, we can't. It's a different time. We would get into trouble. Besides you have a great sorcerer coming tomorrow." I told him. Just then I heard a guard calling Arthur. _Arthur, your father found a sorcerer. You must tend to that._ Besides if you play your cards right. You can have me as your princess. Just speak to your father about courting me. Arthur huffed and I showed him through the door connecting sam's room to mine. I heard him talking to the guards. The chatter left quickly. I was left to my imagination of what would've happened if I let Arthur go further.

I awoke with the sun and put a pale blue dress on. The sleeves were attached on this one but it was still lighter than most dresses in Camelot. I saw Arthur with his Knights and his manservant. He had begun catering to the brat Knights to try and not deviate much from history. I walked by the large window in the stairwell facing the courtyard and quickly ran to Morgana's chambers. Gwen right behind me. The execution ended in an announcement of the anniversary of the great purge. There was to be a feast tonight. So I had strolled to Sam's chambers. We had talked about this and that he enjoyed himself. He told me he even begun to learn from Gauis about healing. We were interrupted by Gwen telling me I was going to arrive at the feast with Morgana tonight instead if the King. I nodded and thanked her. I gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "I have to play girl politics now. Make sure you and Dean are there." I told him.

I had just closed the chamber door when I felt strong arms around me. "I spoke with my father and he has given me permission to court you." I smiled at Arthur's voice. "And my grand dad?" I said kissing him lightly. "Just as stubborn as always. If you give me a kiss I can have him sent to the stocks instead of staying in the dungeon." I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "May I go see him?" I asked Arthur. "Sure for one more kiss from the fair lady." I kissed him again and followed an escort. I watched as he stood lovestruck in the hall.

I hadn't much time cause he was being taken to the stocks for two hours. The guard stopped at his cell and unlocked the door allowing me in. I waved my hand to dismiss him. "Who are you? Why did you come?" Asked the young gangly man on the floor. "Shh Merlin don't be scared. I've come to help. I'm part of your bloodline. Granddaughter to be exact. Before you ask anything else, I can't tell you how or anything to do with my past but I can help with your future. I've come to aid in keeping Arthur alive." I told him quietly. He glared at me "why he's a prat. Besides you're being courted by him." I put a hand of his mouth "If you want to know anything more tonight after the feast. Meet my steward in the library. He will bring you to meet the true Arthur and we will explain why he acted that way and why you have magic." I saw his eyes widen with my smile. I left and the guards drug him the opposite direction to the stocks.

After I had dressed I went to the feast. We all had enjoyed eating and drinking. King Uther had introduced the singer. After she started singing everyone had started falling asleep. Hurry Merlin, the chandelier. _She's got a dagger too. Make sure you save-_ -I felt myself drift to sleep. I awoke and watched as my granddad saved Arthur. Both acted childish when the King gave Merlin the job as manservant. When the feast ended, Arthur escorted me to my chambers. I heard Dean mocking us as usual when Arthur and Merlin left. Gwen had him to to his chambers to remove his chainmail and armor.

I put on a simple green dress. I had dismissed gwen to go home again after my bath. Dean and Arthur were with me when Sam knocked on the door followed by a very nervous Merlin. We all shifted and I stood up and hugged the young man "Welcome" I said. He shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry. We are here to assist you. This is Sam and Dean Winchester they are descendants of Arthur. I'm Dawn, your granddaughter. And then you know Arthur." I said. Sam and Dean nodded. Arthur walked forward and slid a hand around my waist. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant to have you in the stocks but it was that or death. And you are a fairly important individual. I know you don't believe me but ask killgarrah. He will know." Arthur told him. Merlin gave us an unconvinced look. I reached forward and open my palm to reveal fire. "Just know you are okay and you have help. When you ask for it that is." I reassured him. He reached over and put his hand over the flames on mine. He watched as his hand was engulfed in flames the same color as mine. "Alright. If Arthur isn't actually a prat. I'll do it" he said. We all nodded in excitement. This was the start. Everyone started shuffling out. Arthur gave me a kiss and helped me undo my dress. "I'd stay but your grand dad is right there. Don't think he'd like me bedding you in front of him." He whispered kissing my right shoulder. "Then I bid you good night my prince" I whispered. Arthur left trail of nerves on fire. I heard Merlin say something about being involved with me and consequences. Arthur laughter echoed the halls. I laid down in bed any d fell fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys. I had so much going on the chapter kind just grew. I implore you to read the whole chapter. I know it's a long one and they may end up getting longer due to hints of canon. But I will try not to let the divergence from canon or the canon itself take over. I hope you guys like this and let me know!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A week has gone by since the arrival. The great dragon had met both Merlin and Dawn. I forgot how irritating Merlin got. But he had Dawn helping him. She would flit about the castle with Morgana. The nobles talked that maybe Gloris and Vivian had another daughter they said nothing about. Every time Dawn would pass me there would be a flirty smile. A silent mental calling of an I love you. Morgana caught on but never said anything.

One morning I was out on the battlements and Merlin had come looking for me. "Arthur the king demands you be present for the announcement of the tournament" he said between breaths. "Merlin I know you can speak through your mind. I can hear you thanks to my mother's family. Dawn taught me all that you know." I smiled at him he looked scared. "Come on Merlin, I know about your magic. I'm not gonna kill you. Nor am I going to tell my father." I told the scrawny warlock. "Well now that just makes things better I suppose. There's not a chance you could convince the king now could you?" He asked with hesitation. I smiled wider "Not at all. Now come on. I've got to attend to my father." I told him. We headed to the throne room.

My father stood smiling at the crowd. Mainly Dawn. I didn't know if he fancied her still or if he was just being nice. I sat in my throne behind him. He stood "My lords and my ladies," he said casting a wink towards Dawn. I wanted to stab him for thinking he could have her. "I am glad to announce the upcoming tournament. Our own prince Arthur is still the champion. Let us enjoy the feasting and fighting." He proclaimed. We all clapped at the end. My father pulled me aside and spoke softly "Arthur, if you win this I'd like for you to make an offer of engagement to the lady Winchester. She has become popular with the people and boasts a great wealth. That would help in supporting the army and maybe if we can secure the perilous lands then we will have hers as well. I suspect her men are still loyal and that would bolster the numbers." I looked at him and spoke "Father i will marry her because I love her but if you wish to increase fighting power you should look at marrying Morgana to another lord." He glared at me. "The knight Ser Dean has already offered a marriage proposal. I know he is landless but I will not deny I've seen the affection passed between them." He commented. I just smiled. I hope Dean could handle that.

The tournament started. Merlin the clumsy oaf didn't quite put the armor on correctly. But I forgave him. I walked out on the field with the other knights and Dean. We all stood through the introduction and was allowed one favor. Dean had Morgana's token and I received Dawn's. Morgana's token was a green piece of satin rimmed in red and gold. Dawn's Token was a silk ribbon with a crescent moon surrounding a dragon all in silver. Dean and I ranked through the matches quick. I noticed Dawn sat with my father and Morgana. Sam flanked her. Both would jump when either Dean or I would receive a hit. I held back a giggle.

By the end of the day, 10 competitors were knocked out. One was Sir Ewan. He had been bitten Merlin had came to me about valiant. I tried to save face in front of the people. I felt bad cause I believed Merlin. I knew he'd come through. He always did.

I snuck through the hall to find Dawn's door. I reached the door and cracked. She was asleep in her chair. Furs covered her against the evening chills. Her angular face with the high and soft cheek bones fell against the fur blanket. The same black curls as Merlin's framed her cream face. She looked angelic. I smiled and lifted her off the chair. In my arms she shifted and smiled while nuzzling into my chest. I laid her in the grand bed. I curled around her while she slept. I couldn't imagine her like this with any other man. It just didn't fit. I slept for a while. Getting up before dawn broke I prepared myself for the final day of the tournament. It was time to face valiant and his snakes.

I strode out to the field. Gauis handed me my helm. He gave me an apologetic look. I smiled. My sight through my helm was limited but I managed to keep the other knight at bay. Every swing of his glittering sword was met by my block. He's push with his shield and I'd push back. Each blow slowly chipping at my strength. I looked towards the tents and Merlin wasn't there yet.

I finally started becoming weak. Valiant continued his assault. I'd caught a glance Morgana, Dawn, Sam and Dean all were standing and watching with intense looks on their faces. _Arthur you have to keep fighting. Merlin is on his way. He found the spell. Take strength from my token._ I heard Dawn tell me mentally. The magic she wove spread within me. My blows became heavier. I had a chance. Between the knights defeat and Ewans recovery, Valiant would be tried for treason. I glanced as I danced around the knight and saw Merlin. I gave him a nod and let Valiant knock me over. I watched in horror for a second time as the snakes came alive.

Valiant was tried for Treason and found guilty. Father was hell bent on killing him for magic and the knight was executed. I was with the girls, Sam, Dean and Merlin. I held Dawn while Morgana watched. Dean hovered near her in case she needed him. They had grown close in the short time. I hoped he would keep her from her previous path. Sam and Merlin sat near Gwen at the table. Everyone had a bit of comfort in someone else as the axe fell. After a long silence, Morgana spoke up, "Merlin, I know you've been here a short time. But you have magic don't you?" I watched as my best friend's face drained. "I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about" I heard him stutter. "Merlin, you can trust me. I won't go to Uther. I give my word." Morgana assured him. I felt Dawn turn from my chest. I smoothed her down and tried to will my courage to her. "He's not the only one Morgana. Sam and I have magic too. Merlin, Sam, Dean and I all have come here to protect Arthur" I heard the dark haired beauty say. Morgana smiled in disbelief. "Is it true Arthur, you're marrying a witch and your manservant is a sorcerer?" She asked me. "Morgana that isn't all. I need yours and Gwen's word this will never get beyond the people in this room. Sam, Dean and Dawn are from the future. I woke up 1100 years later to Dawn. She helped me with everything. You also awoke in the future. Before we passed to Avalon, you had grown mad in your pursuit of power. You also have magic but it won't manifest for a while. In the future you create enough trouble to get the occult world's attention. Sam and Dean come to help stop you-" I said before she stopped me. She held her head up high "By stop me you mean kill me. I figured you could never truly accept magic" She looked at Dean who had his head down "and I bet Sir Dean was the one that ended me." She said he's art broken and accusingly. Dean's head shot up and he tried to speak but I stopped him. "No Morgana, I stopped you. And I didn't end your life cause you had magic. I ended it because you had harmed everyone you have ever loved. I could see inside not only were you mad but you felt despair. The madness was clawing at you and I couldn't stand to see you suffer. But before we even further we will not tell my father is that crystal clear? He doesn't know about all this. He would execute everyone in this room. I intend on tonight taking an oath to the great dragon downstairs that I will repeal the law against magic when I take the crown. I'd like everyone here to be present so we have witnesses. The oath will be bound in the old religion to keep the faith in the people's hearts. What I need is you Gwen and dawn to accompany me on a hunting trip tomorrow. I will tell father tonight after the feast I would like to take a week. In that week, we will see the Druids. Tell them what I have done. Word will spread quickly through them and hopefully that will quell the hate against my father and I." I spoke. "That's all fine and Dandy gramps but we don't have a single clue as to where the Druids are." Dean spoke up. Sam smiled "I'll take care of that. Dawn can give Uther an excuse why I won't join the feast. Merlin ask Gaius about the Druids. See what he knows. We will tell you what we can tonight." We all nodded. Poor Gwen looked frightened but curious as well when she finally spoke "Why does Sir Dean call you gramps Arthur?" I couldn't help but smile. "In our time before I died I fell in love with you. We married and you had become queen. I found out after I passed you had carried on the pendragon line. Unfortunately, now I can't say what the people in Dawn's people call a legend will happen. I've found Dawn and what happened I can say is much deeper and stronger than what we had. I'm sorry Gwen" She laughed. "It's fine. I'm glad I won't have to go through what ever happened a second time." I gave her a dark look. "The Lady Dawn is Merlin's Granddaughter. That line is much shorter. Her magic was passed in the style of the dragon lords. She got it from her father who got it from Merlin" I told everyone. Merlin coughed and spoke "that means I will kick your royal arse if you hurt her." We all had a good laugh at that joke.

At the doors of the feasting hall, I paced while Merlin and Dean watched. Dean was wearing a dark blue cape with the same color tunic. His sword hung at his side. Save for the crown, his dress was the opposite color of mine as I wore the Pendragon cloak and clothes dyed red. Merlin wore his red shirt and blue scarf. Made a mental note to buy him some new clothes. Foot steps echoed finally as Dawn and Morgana graced us. Morgana was in her maroon gown with the gold collar. My eyes caught the sight of Dawn. Her raven colored hair was left loose save for the pearls in her hair. She wore a sheer white dress that laid over a chemise. Her sleeves had a gold band around her biceps and a gold belt around her waist. The dress looked so light that her skirts and sleeves seemed to float. Her dress was almost bridal like. I knew she was a high priestess so her dress clung tighter in the skirt. Her blue eyes met mine as she took my hand. "Are you ready my lord?" She asked breaking my gazes. "I'm sorry, you look like an angel. But yes and if anyone wishes to try and steal you. I will have them into the dungeons before they can blink." I looked at Dean who was thinking the same as me about Morgana. We smiled at each other as we locked arms. The doors opened and heard "The Lady Morgana of Camelot and Sir Dean of Isle Anglesey" cried the page. Dawn and I stepped up to the door. "The Lady Winchester of Isle Anglesey and Prince Arthur Of Camelot" we were called to the court. I watched as the people froze. I lead Dawn to my father and we bowed. He stood up and spoke "Lords and ladies of the court. I ask you for a moment to pay attention to the prince." I drew a breath as Dawn looked confused. "Lady Winchester, I stand before you and the nobility of Camelot. Not only as a prince but as a man. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked as I knelt. Her face was one of surprise. She nodded and I took the ring off my finger and placed it on hers. Everyone clapped. My father stood smiling and spoke once again "I have another announcement. To supplement the engagement of Prince Arthur, My own ward is engaged to Sir Dean. We will have the wedding of Arthur and The Lady Winchester in two weeks. The Lady Morgana and Dean will follow in a moon's cycle. A toast to each couple. And To Camelot." My father rose his glass. An echo of "to Camelot" rolled through the hall. I kissed dawn for the first time as my future wife.

Dawn and Merlin lead the way through the dimly lit halls. The duo lulling guards to sleep or causing them to chase after shadows. They were a like. We finally came to a Cavern where the great resided. Morgana clung to Dean and Gwen clung to Sam. I smiled. I know I could count on each of them. We came to the door and the great dragon landed. I bowed to the dragon. "Prince Arthur, there is no need to bow to me. I should be the one to bow to you. Avalon has returned you to Albion. But all is not the same as the last time you lived. You did return to the Camelot you knew but the young witches and the young warlock will be your allies." He told me. I gave him a puzzled look. "Take the young witch Morgana. She is truly the daughter of Gloris and Vivienne. Your father how ever still reigns terror over my kin. Utilize the allies around you and do not fear the time for you to be king. The knowledge you carry will bring Albion greatness. Now I believe you have an oath to swear." I nodded and watched as Merlin, Morgana, and Sam stood under the great dragons head. I kneeled "I Arthur Pendragon, hereby Swear to rebuke my father's laws on magic. The ban will be lifted and all crimes committed by those magical and non magical will be judged according to the evidence against them. I will take counsel from those present about each situation and consider it greatly. I hereby swear on my life through the old religion and the new" Each person lay a hand on my shoulder. They parted to stand behind me. The great dragon lowered his head. "I will hold you to your word, young pendragon. And bless you and the young priestess with long healthy and fruitful life." I stood as Dawn took my hand. The dragon breathed a warm gold breath on us. He bowed once more and with a single flap, he flew into the ceiling of the massive cavern. With that all of us returned to the outside world. Merlin Dawn and were in her chambers. Merlin smiled annoyingly as he gave me his blessing. Dawn kissed me farewell as we returned to my chambers.

"Thank you Arthur" Merlin told me. I smiled into the eyes of my best friend. The same blue eyes of the woman I loved. I held out my hand and shook Merlin's hand. "No, Merlin. Thank you. You had become my best friend last time I was here. Then you gave me Dawn. I hope you know I love her with all my heart and soul. So once again thank you." I told Merlin. He bowed and left my chambers with that irritating grin. I took one last sip of my wine and headed for bed. Moods soared in our group. I leaned over and blew the candle out in excitement for tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I woke refreshed. I thought back to the evening before and Arthur's Oath. I smiled, This was the Arthur from legend. A king of kindness and acceptance. I quickly threw on my purple dress I used for ceremonies as the high priestess. I heard a knock at the door. Quickly walking to the door I opened it up to find my grand dad standing there. Come in. You're family after all I told Merlin. He smiled and strode in. "Arthur require me earlier then expected?" I asked him. "No, I just wonder if there was anyways I could have you order me some clothes. Arthur tried to get me some clothes but I told him that i would talk to you" he told me nervously wringing his hands and pacing. I smile "of course. What would you like me to make? I can make clothes like you had but softer." He nodded. "How about a few nicer things? After all you are my husband's manservant and my grandfather. I can't have you in rags all the time." He nodded nervously again. I started by making his clothes he had on mended and softer. He smiled in response. We both heard Arthur bellowing in the background for Merlin. We looked at each other and busted out laughing _. Let's go before he has a stroke._ Merlin said to me _I agree_. _He can get quite good impatient._ I took his arm and we strode out still laughing about Arthur. _By the way, what shoot I call you? You are my grandpa._ I asked him. _Just Merlin will do. And thank you for the clothes._ I smiled at him. The other servants watched as we walked down the hall laughing as we mocked Arthur. For once in my life, destiny and fate didn't weigh on me. It was like taking a breath for the first time.

In the courtyard our party was well wished by Uther. There were six horses waiting My white stallion, Dean's bay stallion, Sam's grey gelding, Arthur's Bay mare, Gwen's paint mare and Morgana's white mare. Only Leon was accompanying us on Uther's orders. Arthur let him know and swore Leon to secrecy. After a long farewell everyone mounted their horses and we set off. Arthur and Dean brought up the front. Morgana and I next. Gwen behind us with Leon and Sam bringing the rear up. Our group turned north and we headed to the first camp.

Each camp welcomed us at first with suspicion. But after Merlin and I introduced everyone and explained what has happened, they eased up. Soon enough, each camp swore allegiance to Arthur and our group. We never pressed Uther's name. The last one we came to had a young boy. Us four magic users introduced ourselves to the young one. He told us that he was named Mordred. Arthur stepped up and told him that anytime he wishes to, he has a place in camelot's Knights. He gave him the ring he had gotten for his tenth birthday. "Present this at court, anytime and you will have a place of your own" Arthur told the child. We all left the camp and returned to Camelot.

The White Castle stood against the pale blue sky. Sounds came from the city below it. We stopped at the top of the hill to take the sight in. Arthur and Dean shifted the animals they had killed for a more believable story. The guys were picking on Merlin. Something about him cowering in the bush. We all had a good giggle. I even saw Gwen smiling. We all had an easy ride back. Even though Merlin almost fell off when Morgana slapped his horse on the rear. I could help but admire our merry little band. Each with their own role. Arthur our leader, Merlin our protector, Dean the brawn, Sam our intelligence and healer, Morgana and her foresight, and most of Gwen our mother hen. I still didn't know how I fit in. But I did and I thought about how our group is only going to grow.

Another week went by and it was the day of Arthur and I's wedding. My white dress had the detached sleeves the fluttered in the style of the high priestess. My white skirt was light and flowing. All the metal I had was silver same with the dragon circled by a crescent moon embroidered in the back. My hair hung loose except for the pearls and flowers Gwen and Morgana had put in there. Merlin had managed to win enough gold at the tavern that he bought a silver necklace with a opal in it. I had convinced Uther to let Merlin walk me down the aisle. Uther dismissed the idea of it as a silly girls thought but let me have permission anyways. Dean and Sam walked in the door with Morgana and Gwen hanging on their arms. The doors closed briefly. I stood nervously waiting for the right time. The Doors swung open and we proceeded forward. I looked at Arthur who had a golden circlet on his head. Wearing the pendragon cloak with Excalibur on his hip. A smile spread across his face. I smiled back. I noticed Uther standing on Arthur's side. Smiling a polite and forced smile. Obviously he wasn't happy that we were marrying but he respected Arthur enough to keep quiet.

Geoffrey had us say our vows. I was sworn in as the princess of Camelot. After the ceremonies the feasting commenced. Merlin and Gwen seemed to disappear. But I gave a shrug and continued with the feast. When Arthur deemed it time for us to leave, he picked me up and ran out the hall. Both of us laughing at our drunk behavior. He opened the door to his chambers and set me down once inside. Merlin and Gwen bowed and left. On the bed I saw rose petals spread on the bed and the floor. Wine and fruits on the table. The fire crackling in the hearth. Arthur grabbed my hand and spun me. When we came back together, he kissed me lightly. His hands wandered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kisses got deeper and more intense. I felt him undoing the laces of my gown with ease. The dress slid down leaving me naked save for the sleeves. I took them off and tossed them aside. His circlet and cloak came off. His clothes next while our mouths kept the hot breath between us. He laid me on the floor and kissed each part of me. I gasped when his mouth slid over my knob. His fingers slipped in as well. He kept me riding every wave. Finally after what seemed a while of pleasure, he slithered his way back up. He kissed me as he sank into me. Slowly he began his strokes. I wrapped my legs around him. I let my magic flow out of me. It'd had been guarding against unwanted pregnancies. But tonight if the goddess willed, I was going to provide my husband with an heir. We spent all night tangled in each other. We feel asleep as the sun rose.

A year had passed since Arthur and I had married. We had found out a few months ago we were expecting. Both of us were excited because we had found Morgana and Dean were as well. Morgana was a month ahead and continued with our studies. She had much more need for training. Sam took to lessons with Gaius. I noticed Sam and Gwen had started courting but it ended. They had become the best of friends. We had gained a couple of knights thanks to Merlin and his insistence. The first knight that had been appointed by Arthur was Sir Lancelot . He had saved Merlin from the griffin and helped our group defeat it. He was sworn in to our group by the dragon. The next was Sir Gwaine. He was a fairly aloof individual. Both the guys reminded me of Arthur's university friends. The third was Percival. He was large but shy and quiet. I took the three on as my personal guards since Uther was distrustful of these new Knights. All ten of us shared the multitude of adventures this past year. All of us in our own way sharing our own talents.

It was the morning of my ninth month being pregnant. I stood overlooking the training field when Sam rushed to me telling me his sister in law was in labor. We all rejoiced that evening for Morgana and Dean had a son. Our group knew that a new generation of pendragon had been born. As a gift Uther had given The couple Gloris's Lands back. Dean was given the noble rank of Earl. The estate was being prepared for them. I was in middle of embroidery with Morgana and Gwen when my water broke.

Gaius had let Sam take over my care at my insistence. I was in labor for a whole day before I was ready to give birth. Arthur had rushed in and sat behind me on the bed. I had told him I felt more comfortable with him the because of his body heat. Merlin leant me as much strength as he could. The dragon sent some strength as well. Sam coached me through and after 20 minutes, Arthur and I welcomed a baby boy. I was tired but thanks to the shared strength of everyone, I stayed awake for a bit. The little guy had his first feeding, of which every noble had whispered about. I didn't take a wet nurse into employment. After the second day, and several naps later, Our little prince had a name. We stood on the balcony over looking the courtyard which was filled with the people Camelot. "Good people of Camelot!" Arthur spoke "I am happy to announce the birth of the Prince Aluin Emyr Pendragon! There will be a week of rest and celebrating for all in the kingdom. During this week all will be welcome to see the new Prince. And as such this week will not be just the celebration of my son and wife but for all those in the kingdom." A roar could be heard in the courtyard that echoed through the entire city. Arthur had won not only my kin but the regular folk as well.

Each day was filled with the visits of noble and peasants alike. All wishing us well and happiness with our newborn son and Of Caden as well. Morgana and I had to fill two rooms a piece with gifts and flowers. Uther watched with apprehension. He was filled with joy at the continuing of the Pendragon line. But I shared his concern as they had caught many assassins within the walls. The feasting lasted the week. All the merrymaking could be heard by neighboring kingdoms, at least that is what was rumored by the servants.

Many months later, could tell Merlin was home sick. So I arranged with Uther a trip to Ealdor. It was to be only Merlin, Dean, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Gwen, Aluin and I. Morgana stayed behind to keep an eye out for news of their land and if the Earl and his wife were needed in the land. Sam tended to Arthur who was attending his duty as crown prince.

We arrived in Ealdor two days later. It was a small village. A few homes a tavern that doubled as the city center. It was very peaceful. Merlin dismounted as a lady in her middle age ran to his horse. "Mother!" He cried. She held him tight as if she was trying to piece herself together again. After she let go she eyes our small caravan. "Oh Mother! May I introduce the Princess Dawn Pendragon and her son Prince Aluin. Her personal Guard Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Dean and Sir Percival. Also the Lady Gwen, handmaiden to the princess." I slid from my white stallion carefully keeping my son close. Merlin looked at me "My ladies and sir Knights. This is my mother Hunith." I embraced her. "My lady mother, you have done wonderfully with Merlin. He is an amazing person." She smiled at me after we let go. "I am far from a lady. But it's good to hear my son is so highly thought of." Everyone else dismounted and gave her a hug. Save for Gwaine, he made a show and gave her a kiss on the hand. Dean smacked him on the head. "My dear Knights please tend to the horses. Gwen, if you would take Aluin. I have something I wish to discuss with Merlin and his mother." The guys scrambled to the horses. I think Dean or Gwaine tripped Lancelot. Aluin was handed to Gwen and quickly snuggled into her arms. I waved Hunith and Merlin into the house.

After closing the door, Merlin excitedly hurried to the single table in the house. "Mother, you will not believe what has happened." He told her. She glanced at me. "Apparently something has happened otherwise there wouldn't be a princess who looks like my son and 4 other people excluding a babe here to see me. Who is she Merlin?" He hesitated and I spoke up. "My lady, I didn't not mean to cause a stir. The Babe is not Merlin's son. He is Arthur's son. I am your great grand daughter. Four people including myself, Arthur and Ser Dean came into the present by way of a time portal from the future which Arthur had risen again. We came to this time because of a threat sent back as well. Before you get confused, your son had befriended Arthur during his service and due to a prophecy, live a remarkably long life. During this life, he had married and they had three sons. The oldest being my father. I was born into the line of people who watched for Arthur's return. The babe, if born into a different time would be the fourth watcher." She stood unwavering and after a long while spoke up "So you are my future great grandchild? And the babe would be my great great grandson?" She asked. Both Merlin and I nodded. "As I was taught, I will not question this. As being family you are welcome to my house whenever you need it." She spoke. We all stayed in the tavern. And it was a good thing too because Gwaine had started a foolish drinking game between the Knights. Gwen, Merlin and I remained at Hunith's till dark. The woman loved and cared for the child. All of us were happy.

We departed a week later and several bags of silver lighter. Gwaine still slightly intoxicated made a grand finale saying goodbye to Hunith and this time Percival got his revenge by reversing Gwaine's saddle. All had a good laugh on the somber trip home. The second day of travel, Arthur and Sam met us at the border. Save for Morgana, who had gone on to the estate in Cornwall, we all were together. The city cheered as we all rode through. And as we disembarked, we were greeted by the Knights and an unhappy looking Uther. Arthur took me off the horse and took Aluin and I too the chambers. After a feeding and Aluin was down for a nap, Arthur filled me in on business. "My father has placed an order that you are not to leave the city." He told me. I shot a puzzler look at him and asked "Why, does the mighty Uther Pendragon fear that I am conspiring with enemies to dethrone him?" Arthur chuckled. "I suppose. I guess he is still upset at you that he wasn't your first choice. I would've expected him to try and burn you at the stake for bewitching him" he said. I shrugged and took a sip of water. "I believe that he wouldn't do that because his son is irrevocably in with me and I have secured the pendragon line. But if he's so worried, I will stay." Arthur took a drink of wine. "Doesn't matter what he thinks. I still love you and our son." I smiled and reached for his hand across the table. Everything had been right at that moment.

Another five years had passed with no sign of Future Morgana's assassin. Sam was a full fledged Physician working in tandem with Gaius. Morgana and Dean had settled into Cornwall well and had two more children. Two girls who were quiet the strong willed individuals. I had given birth to a girl as well. Like her brother, her eyes were Arthur's blue. She had red hair and freckles. Most thought she was another nobles bastard till they met her. Aluin was a gentle soul, with his father's hair and eyes. He and the little princess were born with magic but Aluin knew that his grandfather wasn't the person to show his talents to. The young prince was adored by everyone and he was given an honorary Knights mini sword and cloak. All the Knights adored him and Galahad, Lancelot and Gwen's little dark haired boy. They were even paired up together in training. When Morgana and Dean visited, Galahad, Caden and Aluin where a troublesome trio. Much like Gwaine, Percival and Kay who always gave the poor cook a hard time. The Three Girls were always having tea parties. Mainly Carwen and Haf, Morgana's girls. My little warrior Bronwyn always played the guard. Her little wooden sword she got from Arthur when Aluin was given his honorary knighthood.

Uther was in poor spirits since the attack on Camelot by Cenerad. His health was declining due to stress and worry. Arthur did what he could as the crown prince and took some of Uther's duties. It was shortly before Imbolc that we found we were expecting another. Uther passed on Imbolc eve. Gaius and Sam had confirmed he died of natural causes. Arthur and Merlin took care of the funeral arrangements. The kingdom was in morning. We waited till after Ostara till Arthur took the throne.

Gwen and Lancelot Watched Aluin and Browyn. Arthur and I were sworn in as the king and queen of Camelot. All rejoiced as we took the throne. We waited another month before we made two announcements. Arthur and I stood with our two children on the balcony. "Citizens of Camelot. By my decree, I hereby repeal all of my father's laws banning magic and practice of magic. For too long only the bad has been seen. The evil that had grown from a seed to spread hate. As a replacement of the laws I enact a law giving choice to those with magic. You may attend a school with specialties. After which you may continue with you life and open shops or act as healers or whatever your wish as long as it is within the laws of Camelot. Others who would wish can join the army. You will become a new regiment to aid in healing, defensive and offensive positions. I ask not the immediate acceptance and tolerance of magic to those without. Merely understanding of the fact that these are people. And just like the rest of us, any who conspire to any action forbidden by law to report the action to the proper authorities." He called out. The common people cheered while the nobles look discontent with the edict. But the vast majority of the people celebrated. "To supplement my first announcement, the Queen is with child!" The entirety of the court cheered.

Feasts were held all month in Camelot. In celebration of the new laws and of my pregnancy. One day, while Morgana and I watched the children play. Caden and Browyn were training while Aluin looked on. Morgana's girls watched as the dueling kids smacked wooden swords. Someone cleared his throat and made Morgana and I jump. It was Merlin. "The King had me deliver these. They are plans concerning a magic school. He also told me that these were to be discussed by the Lady Morgana, Sam, myself and you" he said. I nodded "Aluin, you and Caden are in charge. Please be careful and No swordplay. Take the little ones to the training field to watch the Knights." I told my eldest. "Yes momma" he replied. We watched the herd of kids run down the halls. Morgana and I followed Merlin. We arrived in the empty library. Sam was sitting at the table. We discussed plans and finances till the end of the day. We heard the sound of children arguing and running. Arthur and six mini humans. We all laughed seeing Arthur trying to wrangle all of them. "Are we almost done? I promised the nobles that I would have the plans finalized by the end of the day." My over eager husband said with his strawberry haired baby girl on his hip. "Yes my love," I kissed him and took our daughter from him "Though I have one modification to the building process. I believe that those with magic should be the ones to build it" I finished. Browyn squirmed so I gave her back to her dad. We all went to the dinner hall. Caden, Aluin and Galahad all sat down near Lancelot and Gwaine. The girls sat near Morgana and Gwen. Save for Browyn, who was busy sleeping in her favorite place.

After our late dinner feast, Dean and Sam carried the girls to their bed while Arthur sat in the chair in Browyn's room. He loved both his children. He loved all his children actually, grown or small. He always made sure Dean, Sam and Morgana always had what they needed. But I believed most of all he loved his daughter the most. I smiled at the sight and set my hand on his shoulders. "My love you can put her down in her bed you know that right?" I whispered to him. "I know, but she is my daughter. I don't want her to feel unprotected." He said brushing her little face. "She doesn't, Arthur. She is your daughter to the bone. Killgarah told me a story of women from across the sea in the frozen lands who fought alongside men. They were called Shieldmaidens. I believe that our little Browyn is a shieldmaiden at heart. Let her join the magic unit when she is older. She isn't like Morgana's twins. She will never be content to just float around the castle." He smiled at my words. "My little Shieldmaiden." He muttered. He laid her down and kissed her goodnight. We laid Aluin down too.

The months following the magic users of Camelot came together to help build the magic college. The building was coming along swiftly and more than two hundred magic users were already working. At least that many joined in the past month. The building had begun to rival that of the citadel. When they finished the outside and the stonemasons had confirmed it to be stable, we got down to the details. Each group did their section of the castle. Even old Gaius was astonished by the detail and grandeur.

When the school opened up, we had a few hundred people. All of us magic folk were teaching each other. It was magnificent. One day. In the middle of my last month, I had went into labor. Thankfully they had a healing ward. Arthur had arrived. The labor was quick and our newest pendragon was born. We named her Merlyn. She was the only one that echoed Merlin's powers. Her powers even surprised me.

Another 10 years flew by when we finally heard of the assassin Morgana Pendragon sent. He was a sorcerer from the future. He was adept at portals and invisibility. He had enrolled at the college. Sam and Gaius kept an eye on the assassin. Sam felt guilty because he had married a beautiful young woman. She was a beautiful brunette far more gifted in healing and wards. But she understood. Caden and Dean were Knights now. Aluin had kept away. He was more focused on maps and lands then fighting. Browyn was a redheaded beauty. At 13 she was equal to Arthur with most weapons and just as bright. But she preferred the company of the Knights. Galahad tailed her everywhere she went. He had grown fond of her. Gwen and I smiled. Merlyn was fond of her Predecessor. The two look alike, save for the ears. Merlin taught the little all sorts of tricks and tips. We had released kilgharrah soon after Merlyn was born. Our little girl was an oddity in the magic world. She had inherited being a dragon master. While I had hatched Aithusa. We found and Emerald dragon. She gave him the name Carun. The Hatchling and the young girl loved talking with Merlin and Kilgharrah.

On Beltane eve there was a commotion in the courtyard. Arthur had taken a few of the guards on patrol so I was left with Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Dean, Bedivere and Aluin. I strode out with Gwaine and Aluin on my flanks. We walked out of the castle on to the stairs. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me, standing tall and proud was a grown up Mordred. His dark curly hair had grown a bit longer and his brown eyes more intense. "My Lady, I have come to join the Knights of the round table. I present this token to confirm who I am. Though I do not think the Lady Emrys would not forget." He said formally. I pulled him into a hug and whispered "Never would I forget your face, my dear Mordred." We parted from the hugs smiling. Idle chatter filled the hall.

After Arthur got back mordred was allowed into the regular Knights division. Arthur offered to place him with the battle ages but he didn't see the point. He started training the next morning. I watched as Arthur paired him with Browyn. "He has grown up" Morgana had comment from behind. "He has indeed. But his sword play looks weak compared to Browyn or Caden's. I hope he is truly up to the task" I told her. I spun around with a smile on my face. "Come lets go see your father. I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind if we stole Merlin and Gwaine" I said. Morgana gave a hearty laugh "I'm sure he wouldn't argue with his wife."

We took Merlin Gwaine and one of the adepts from the college. We arrived at the grave of Gloris. Morgana sighed "it is so much better than being stuffed in that castle. Don't you agree?" I nodded. I noted the Adept was nervous. "What is wrong young one?" I asked. "Nothing, your highness." He called back. We stayed and had a picnic. We both enjoyed the freedom. Then rode back to Camelot.

Arthur greeted us as we rode off. He lifted me from the horse and kissed me. I was already breathless but that swept the remaining air away. We heard several of our friends gag. Arthur finally got the kiss out of his system. As we walked up the marble steps, I felt anger and uneasiness rise. I turned to see the adept from earlier launching a dagger at Arthur. Out of instinct, Merlin, Morgana, Mordred, Aluin, Browyn and I all shielded the golden haired King. The dagger stopped as if it was stuck in a board. Gwaine and Percival grabbed the young man. Lancelot shielded the younger children and Gwen out of instinct as well. "That is for Queen Morgana! You are an imposter Arthur Pendragon and a tyrant! You lulled us into this false sense to try and kill all magic at once! Long live Queen Morgana!" He shouted. Morgana looked stunned as he said it. But the Youngling in front of us did not know she wasn't the same Morgana as the one who sent him through. "Bring him to the dungeons!" I heard Arthur furiously.

We were in our chambers. When Arthur picked up a goblet and threw it. I stood perfectly still not letting him know that is frightened me seeing him like this. He paced for a while. He finally stopped in front of the fire and I walked forward to him "Arthur my love. No one knew. But luckily we were there to stop it." He took a slow breath "I am sorry but it took me surprise. It has been Almost 18 years. No signs and now it happens. And I can't do what he told me." I made my way between him and the fire "Arthur, who told you to do what?" I asked. His eyes held mine. I watched as tears built up and were held back "You uncle Sherlock told me you have to go back after we stop the assassin. But I can't let you go. I won't. Everything Camelot has become was because of you. Thanks to you magic is legal. Merlin has a namesake in our children and he doesn't look as alone. Dawn, I can't give you up." He grabbed me and I felt the tears from his dress roll down my neck and shoulder. I laced my arms around him, threading my fingers in his hair "I never want you to let go. You and our children are my heart and soul. I will love you all, no matter what" we stood there in silence. His silent tears encased by my arms. This time, Uncle Sherlock was wrong. This was my Fate and my Destiny.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid in bed with my beautiful wife tucked in to my side. I watched her sleep, dark hair behind her. I knew I couldn't lose her, she was my life. My children's life. Aluin, Browyn, Merlyn they wouldn't understand. Merlin would but I couldn't see why he would let his Son take back the one family he had.

Then the thought came to mind. Merlin would take Dawn back. He could talk sense into Sherlock. Even though he was a bit odd, he still managed to make a lot of sense and exude wisdom. I carefully moved Dawn off me. Putting on some clothes and boots I snuck to the Physician's chambers. I saw Merlin in Gaius's old bed. I shook him awake he almost fell out of bed. I laughed and helped him up. Both of us were getting on in age. His hair was streaked with grey and his eyes had begun to look as wise as they were. "My old friend I need a favor from you" I asked him. "You want me to take Dawn back?" He asked. "You two and the mind reading! That stuff gets really creepy and annoying." I fretted. "Not as creepy as what goes through your mind at night with dawn. You know sometimes you can be a complete dollop head" He retorted. I almost threw a punch but settled on a punch to the arm.

We had talked till I heard my son walk in. "Father your breakfast is waiting. Mother sent me to fetch you. And to also remind you that Uncle Dean and Aunt Morgana are arriving at noon" he told me. "Thank you Aluin" I told the young man. I smiled. It was almost like looking at a younger me. He was tall and had the same golden blonde hair. His eyes were that vibrant blue that Merlin and Dawn had. "Papa, Father" Aluin said with a bow. Sometimes I forgot the kids grew up knowing that Merlin was family. "Come Merlin, lets go eat" I told the aging sorcerer.

Aluin and Caden had taken the other children to the College of magic. Morgana's girls enjoyed going there to flirt with a few of the young men. Browyn was aware of Mordred's accompaniment to the college. While they were out I got the group together. Sam, Morgana, Merlin and Dawn got to work on the portal back to the time we came from. Dean, Gwaine, Gwen, Lancelot, Percival and I watched. About midday, the magic users completed the portal spell. I stepped forward and spoke "Eighteen years ago today, I stepped back into Camelot for the first time in 1100 years. I expected the same thing that happened the first time to happen again. But, it didn't. Magic was repealed, Morgana you stayed with us, Lancelot lived and married his sweetheart, And I got to show Merlin how much he had become my best friend. The biggest change though, was Dawn. Everyone here has a Place in our Group. Dean brings skill, Lancelot Nobility, Gwaine Laughter, Sam Concern, Merlin Magic, Percival Strength, Morgana Foresight, Gwen Guidance and Myself Leadership. But for the longest we have had the most important person at the center. Dawn brings us purpose. She reminds us that we were set forth with a single purpose and the determination to fulfill that. But with a very heavy heart and more sorrow and despair then I could ever show, that our purpose and my loving wife has to return to the time she was born. I'm sending Merlin with her in hopes she will be able to return to us quickly." I left it at that, I watched companions shed tears and embrace my beautiful wife. I left before she could get to me. I could feel her mind searching for me but I blocked her out.

When I got back to my chambers, I laid on her side of the bed. Smelling her floral scent, I let myself go. The pain and anguish that I felt flowed in tears. All I could do was fall apart. I heard the door open and close. Someone sat down and laid a hand on me. I knew it wasn't Dawn. I didn't care. I felt the press of lips on my hair. I saw red hair hang down and I put my head in my daughter's lap. "Everything will be fine dad. If I know mom, she will be back soon. She always comes back" I heard Browyn coo.

Everyday for five years I stood for an hour on the ramparts. Every night for five years I would undress. When I would look at myself in the looking glass, I hardly recognized myself. My hair that was once almost golden blonde now showed streaks of gray. My beard had turned gray with blonde spots. Wisdom lines ran across my face. On this evening I reflected on the small comfort of knowing my children were happy. Aluin had married Mithian's daughter. Merlyn had taken the roll of headmaster of the Mage's University over. She and Caden married. Browyn took over as the Captain of the guard. The Gwaine and Leon stayed on as her seconds. Percival had retired. Same with Lancelot and Dean. Morgana and Gwen stayed good friends and rejoiced at the wedding of Galahad to Haf. I took a sip of my wine and walked to my bed. The memories of a world long passed spilled forward. Slowly, I laid on my side of the bed. Fresh flowers sat on the cherrywood vanity that sat unused.

A shout of the gate guards awoke me. I was slowly stretching when Browyn burst in. "Dad you need to get dressed. Now" She yelled at me. I was puzzled about the behavior of my copper haired shieldmaiden. But I dressed quickly and made my way down to the throne room. The doors slowly groaned open. I saw Browyn, Merlyn, Aluin and His wife Dianna standing around two dark haired figures. The salt and peppered man turned to look me in the eyes. I held my breath when I recognized those blue eyes. The hooded figure wore a dark blue velvet robe. They spun around and My breath released. It was my wife. I ran as quick as I could and stopped short. I stared into those dark sapphire eyes I had missed for these five long years. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my passionate kiss. It wasn't till we pulled apart I saw she wore the wire thin circlet. Her dress was sky blue and velvet as well. I heard Mordred call "The Queen has returned!" I held my arm out and for the first time in five years I sat with my wife on the throne of Camelot.


	15. Chapter 15

The day had been rainy and gloomy. All of Albion was in mourning. I stood with Kilgarrah, Athisua, and Carun. The dragons themselves had been mourning as well. Their massive heads hung low and a low hum was being being sung. Lake Avalon was rimmed with black. Nobles and peasants alike were draped with their finest black attire.

The former Great King of Albion and his beautiful queen lay in a handcrafted boat that Galahad made. My Oldest brother and his family stepped forward and paid their respects to their former rulers. My copper headed sister stepped forward and laid the sword Excalibur across our father's chest and the sidhe scepter next to our mother. I glanced to the island and saw the original ten members of the round table waiting. Each ghostly and patient. The great Merlin and the forefather of my namesake, stood point. He nodded and I magically sent the beautiful watercraft forward. The three dragons sent a small ball of fire towards the boat. They roared with grief echoing the cries of the people. The procession started back to the ivory castle. I remained behind. I watched as the shades of my mother and father appeared and were greeted by the troop. They looked back and waved. Through my tears I waved in return. They no longer bound by their mortal vessels that had become wrinkled and worn. Instead their shades where young as the paintings of their wedding. After the twelve shades disappeared, I mounted my emerald dragon and we flew away. _Young one, we feel the loss of thousands but more so do not mourn. You will see them again_ the giant white dragon spoke. I nodded in silence. _The legend of the Once and Future king will be immortalized I spoke._ The great golden dragon had spoke _Not only the legend of Arthur but your namesake. May the magic of Emrys live on._

 ** _There is no tale ever told that men would rather find was true, and none which so many sceptical men have accepted as true on its own merits. - J.R.R Tolkien_**


End file.
